


The Unexpected Surprise

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Katherine Pierce, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Davina is being used by Marcel, Destiny, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Elena is a selfish bitch, Esther is NOT an evil bitch, Everyone is done with Elena's shit, F/M, Finn does NOT hate his siblings, Katherine is team Mikaelson, Klaroline baby, Magic is on team Mikaelson, Magical Pregnancy, Marcel sucks, Mates, Miracle babies, Multiple miracle babies, Post 4x07, Pregnancy, The witch's are team Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Tyler is a dirty cheater, light Hayley bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Takes place after 4x07Tyler did cheat and Kol finds Caroline heartbroken and about to flip the switch.Witch's are tricky and nature wants balance so what will Klaus and Caroline create something new.With Kol finding an infatuating little witch in NOLA.Katherine back in the game for the sake of her love.Rebekah undagered with a thirst for vengeance.And Bonnie realizing Elena isn't all high and mighty.Oh the fun nature will have string this mess out. Especially when a few dead family members decide to play into the fray.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 59
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. Tyler did cheat and the Klaroline date was just because of the deal for the hybrid. This is heavy with Elena and Tyler bashing so be warned.
> 
> I have a complex relationship with Damon and Marcel so in this Damon is amiable and Marcel is semi antagonistic.

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as she finished another glass of blood. She had caught Tyler sleeping with Hayley. Hayley. After he told her nothing was happening. 

Her head hurt. All she wanted to do was flip the switch. It would make all the pain go away. It would make the guilt she felt about wanting to rip someone’s throat out vanish into thin air.

“Well, Well, Well if it isn’t Nik’s little blond.” She turned to find Kol smirking. 

“What do you want Kol?” she asked.

Kol smirked. “I was just passing threw when I cam across you. Drunk and about ready to flip the switch, did wolf boy cheat on you?”

“How could you possibly know?” she asked.

His smirk widened “I could tell. Any way’s I’m not here to fight. Nik has a strict no touching policy on you. Now if you’d like some advice I would say don’t flip the switch.”

“Why should I listen to you? Especially about my humanity switch.” She asked getting more annoyed.

“Because darling I have turned it of and I guarantee if you do it, it will break you. Plus it’s much easier to just keep it on and get your revenge.”

Caroline perked up at that. Maybe it was the alcohol or how much fun she had with Klaus at the pageant but the idea of revenge was extremely tempting. 

“And how would you suggest I go about my revenge?” she asked.

Kol looked shocked. “You actually want to make the wolf boy pay?” 

“He cheated on me with a wolf slut he deserves what he gets. So, like I said. How do I go about revenge?”

Kol POV:

Kol was surprisingly enjoying his time helping Caroline with her revenge. Kol found it nice to have someone almost like a friend after so long stuck with his family.

After an hour of discussing the many horrible options, Kol had come up with an excellent idea. “Okay care bear I know the perfect thing to make Tyler pay.”

Kol began to dag Caroline out of the bar. “Where are we going?”

“To see a couple witch’s I know. They can help with a bit of revenge. We’re going to make Tyler turn again.”

Caroline stopped dead. “You can do that?” her voice wasn’t angry or judgy it was indifferent.

“Yep. If you want, this is your revenge.” 

She smiled. “I want Tyler to pay. And I want it to hurt.”

They drove for two hours until the reached the house of an old witch friend of his. He came out and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Anna, she was a very old, very powerful witch but looked no older than 30. “Kol.” She said surprised. 

“Yes my brother finally let me out of my box. Anyway I am in need of a bit of help for my dear friend Caroline, Nik’s infactuated with her. Her hybrid boyfriend cheated on her and she wants revenge. I know how you love punishing cheaters.”

Anna smiled and gestured for them to join her. When her eyes landed on Caroline they widened slightly. 

“I know that look Anna. What is it?” Kol asked. He didn’t want Nik to kill him for something happening to Caroline.

“She has a bon. A powerful one yet to be formed.” 

“What kind of bond?” Caroline asked.

Anna shook her head. “I would like to help with your revenge but your bond will not allow me.”

“What exactly is this bond Anna?” Kol asked.

“I can not tell you yet.” She said. “Nor can I give you what you seek. However I can give you a gift to balance nature and your heart.”

She snapped her fingers and a glass appeared in her hand with what looked like water. She handed it to Caroline.

“Don’t worry dear, it won’t hurt you. Only help you. Drink it and it will make everything better. If you need me again I’ll be down in New Orleans.”

“Why New Orleans?” Caroline asked.

“It’s full of powerful witch’s.” Kol answered. “Especially her family. I was once very close with her sister Mary Alice. I’m still sorry about what happened to her.”

“I don’t blame you Kol. I don’t even blame Klaus. I blame Marcel.” She said. “And I’m going down because I haven’t heard from my great niece and it worry’s me.”

Kol nodded. “I might join you. I always did enjoy the witch’s of that city. Come along Caroline let’s get you back to Mystic Falls before my brother realizes his light is missing. He would probably kill the mutt for you if you asked.”

Klaus POV:

Klaus smiled as he finished his painting. He had painted the day he had spent with Caroline. Klaus was surprised when he heard the door open.

He left his studio and froze. A smirking Kol stood in the entrance hall carrying an unconscious Caroline Forbes.

“What the bloody Hell happened?” Klaus yelled.

Kol sped into the living room and lay Caroline on the couch. “Calm down Nik.” He said turning to his brother.

“I found her at a bar just out of town about to flip the switch. She was extremely upset about finding Tyler screwing the wereslut. She was very drunk. I brought her to see a witch friend of mine to help her get revenge she said something cryptic and than Caroline passed out on the drive back.”

He walked over to the large liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. “I figured you might want her hear to help with her revenge.”

Klaus just stared at his brother. “How upset was she?”

Kol laughed. “If I hadn’t gotten there she would have flipped the switch and gone on a killing spree. I’m going up to bed and than headed to New Orleans but before I do. What’s this I hear about you searching for the cure?”

“What’s the cure matter?” Klaus asked.

“Well because if you get the cure you will also wake Silas and cause hell on earth. I like earth, I would stay here and try and stop you but I need to insure the safety of the Claire witch’s.”

Klaus sighed. “Fine Kol if yours so sure about Silas I’ll stop looking for the cure.”

Kol’s mouth dropped open. “Just like that you give up. What about your precious hybrids?”

Kol’s face broke into a wide smirk. “Oh I see. You won’t do it because you care about Caroline. Oh my Nik’s in love.”

“I will dagger you Kol.” He said.

“Calm down Nik I hear you. And I like Caroline. She’s a fun person when really drunk. I won’t hurt her. Now if you’re not as insistent on the hybrids does that mean I can kill some people?”

“Just wait for the morning. I want to talk to Caroline. At the very least we can kill Lockwood and his slut.”

Kol smirked clapping his hands together. “Excellent I’ll get my bat.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline woke up to find herself on the couch in the Mikaelson mansion living room. She didn’t remember why she fell asleep in the car but chalked it up to the large quantities of alcohol.

“Hello love.” At the sound of his voice Caroline sat bolt upright. Her eyes widened as she saw Klaus saunter into the room holding two glasses of blood. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

Caroline couldn’t bring herself to speak. After the pageant earlier that day her hidden feelings for the big bad hybrid had begun to surface.

“You can speak love. And don’t get angry at my little brother he wanted to make sure you were all right.” Klaus smiled as he handed her the glass.

“What do you want Klaus?” she asked trying to make her voice sound annoyed.

He smiled pulling her up gently from the couch. “The real question is what do you want. I heard from Kol your very eager for revenge.”

Of course. “I can deal with Tyler on my own Klaus.”

“Oh I know you can.” He said taking her glass and putting it on the table. He began to lead her out of the room.

Her mind screamed at her to stop him, she shouldn’t let him take her. But she can’t seem to let him. He brought her into his studio. 

Her eyes went wide. The painting on the canvas was abstract but she could clearly see that it was of their date at the pageant. 

He saw her eyeing the painting and sighed. “I was working on that before Kol came in carrying you.”

“You painted it?” she asked still not believing it. It struck something inside of her, something that had been pulling her to him. 

He spun her around to face him instead of the painting. “Why does it always surprise you how much I care?”

“Because no one ever does.” She said. “I’m never the one.” her voice was barely more than a whisper. 

“You’re never second to me.” He said softly. “Kol told me to stop searching for the cure because we could awaken a great evil. And I will. I stopped because this great evil could hurt you and I can’t have that.”

“You wouldn’t get anymore hybrids.” She stuttered.

“I don’t care. I would kill every hybrid I have left to keep you safe.”

She couldn’t help it anymore. The love she once felt for Tyler had been dead for months. Her love had changed. It had been given to Klaus. 

Before he could do anything she kissed him. It was like a piece of her had been missing. The kiss was soft and full of emotion. She never wanted it to stop but all to soon he pulled away.

“Caroline.” He said. “You shouldn’t. You’ll regret it.”

“I don’t care.” She said. They were an inch apart the air between them thick making it impossible to turn away. “I won’t regret it. I haven’t loved Tyler for a while.”

His face lit up at her words. “You want this. Because love once we do this I will never let you go.”

“I don’t want you to let me go.” As soon as the words left her mouth they were kissing again. He sped her against the wall.

They kissed franticly like they needed each other. And she needed him. She had never felt like this before. Not with Tyler or Matt or anyone else. 

Every kiss, every touch was like fire and ice. The emotion was felt with every contact. She felt her body move, soon she felt herself pushed against Klaus’s bed.

The feeling of kissing him became stronger. Every part of her needed him. She hid pieces of herself from Tyler and from Matt but she never hid from Klaus.

The love they felt was untouchable. It was like something else. As they kissed she felt a pull she couldn’t place. She felt it, the power between them it was like nothing she had ever felt.

The blood made it even more. His blood had always made her feel invincible and this was no exception, every kiss, every touch, every drop of blood.

No One POV:

The power released sent waves for miles. They were bound by love, by blond, and by magic. They had made something new helped along by Anna and by nature.

On the other side Queseth felt the pulse as she realized what it made. She soon found Esther who felt a similar pulse.

“I guess nature does need them.” Esther said as she watched. 

“This bond is scared. Nature itself needs it to survive. It was destined. And what the bond will create must be protected.” Queseth said.

Esther paled. “We will need to take steps. Dahlia will come if we don’t.”

Queseth smiled. “I already have. It seems she might not be the only one fate wants protected. There are two others a vampire and a young New Orleans witch. Those three will be the key’s nature’s balance. And they must be protected.”

“How can I help?” Finn asked stepping into the clearing.

“You’re time will come Finn.” Queseth said. “All our times will. But first, I think it’s time we find Freya.”


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline POV:

“Rise and shine kitty’s.” Caroline hears Kol say. 

“Kol.” She heard Klaus growl as she opened her eyes quickly pulling the sheets over her body.

“Oh don’t cover up for me. Now Nik you said I’d get to hurt the mutt and we could discuss not raising Silas in the morning. You’ve gotten Caroline so get up and lets stop hell on earth.”

Kol sped out of the room leaving a blushing Caroline and a seething Klaus. “It’s okay love.” He said as he kissed her head.

“I wish we could just stay here.” She said kissing him.

He smiled against her lips breaking away. “I would love that my love however if we don’t work this out with Kol he might get murder happy.”

She sighed. “You do realize I don’t have any cloths because you ripped mine yesterday.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I’ll get you something of Bekah’s that she left here. If you remember I have excellent taste.” 

Caroline snorted. “Okay yes the dress was amazing. But I think Rebekah would kill me if I wore her cloths.”

“Don’t worry love I won’t let her.”

Caroline changed into the dress Klaus had gotten her from Rebekah’s room Kol was already discussing torcher methods.

“I think we should bleed him first.” He said excitedly.

“No one gets to torcher Tyler before me.” Caroline said.

Both of their heads whipped towards her. Jaw’s dropped open. 

“Oh come on. He cheated on me and I almost flipped the switch I want him to suffer.” 

Klaus smirked. “Well than love by all means join us for some food and we’ll discuss the various methods of pain infliction.”

Kol POV:

“So now that we’ve decided on the bat and all our favorite methods of torcher.” Kol smirked. “Can we talk about Silas?”

Klaus sighed. “Fine. We have to stop the Salvatores and the Gilberts from searching for the cure. My suggestion is some light compulsion or murder.”

Caroline froze. “Don’t hurt Stefan or Bonnie.” She said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “And Elena?”

“Only if necessary.” She stated. 

Kol clapped his hands together. “Well than where is Bekah? She would love to torcher the Dopplebicth.”

Klaus sighed. “I have no idea. I daggered her but Stefan.” He was cut of by the buzz of Kol’s phone.”

“Hello Anna darling what can I do for you?”

“I need you in New Orleans.” She said.

“I would love to but I have to stop a bunch of idiots from raising Silas.”

He could hear Anna stiffen. “Raise Silas. Well that is bad. But as soon as your done killing whomever you have to kill get down here. My niece has been taken into the protection of Marcel Gerard who has oppressed the witch’s using her. I need help.”

Kol stiffened. “Marcel’s alive?”

At his words Klaus’s jaw dropped open. 

“Anna I promise I’ll be down in the next day.” He said.

“Oh and one more thing. Caroline keep a close eye on her. Her power will start growing soon.”

The call ended quickly. Kol turned to see his brother pale and Caroline’s jaw open.

“What do you mean keep an eye on Caroline?” Klaus growled.

“Well brother I’m impressed Marcellus is alive and your worried about Caroline.”

“Kol.” Klaus warned.

“Relax Nik. Anna just gave her this potion last night said it would help her and that Nature was on her side.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Oh just a potion made by a witch talking about nature. Like out dear old murderous mother and every vampire hating witch ever.”

“Relax Nik. Anna is an old trusted friend and she always likes helping scorned women.”

Caroline stood up. “We can discus Anna later. First I want Tyler to pay. Than we can work on the evil powerful beings and mystical potions.”

Kol smirked. “I’ll find Bekah.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol POV:

“Well hello sister isn’t this fun.” Kol had found Rebekah with Stefan and Elena compelled in a school classroom.

“Kol come to join to fun?” she asked.

“Of course not sister. “ Kol smirked. “I’ve come to make piece. And I brought a piece offering. Marcellus is alive.”

Her face froze. “What.” She whispered.

“Yep Anna called. Now come with me. Nik and I have permission from the blond herself to kill Lockwood.”

“And why should I help Nik?”

“Because little sister, care bear will keep Nik in check and once we finish this we can head down to New Orleans and you can have fun with Marcel.”

“Caroline?” Stefan asked. 

“Hush Stefan. Yes Kol what does Caroline have to do with this?”

Kol smirked. “She gave in to Nik after Tyler cheated with the wolf. Now grab the dopplebitch. I’ll get little Salvatore.”

Klaus POV:

Klaus smiled as he and Caroline discussed all the rules. He was not aloud to hurt Bonnie or Stefan and could only hurt Damon if he did something stupid. Tyler, Hayley, Jeremy, and Elena were all fair game. 

“And Matt?” Klaus asked.

Caroline sighed. “Can you just compel him to forget and move away? That’s enough vengeance for Finn.”

Klaus smiled. “Excellent idea.” Hiss phone rang. Smiling at the name he picked it up.

“Hello Brother to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hello Niklaus.” Elijah said. 

“Now brother I would love to chat but Kol and Bekah will be back any minute and than we’re all going on a tiny little murder spree to stop the raising of Silas.”

“Well Niklaus as lovely as that sounds I was calling in context of an arrangement.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “What is Katerina offering.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. 

“Niklaus how on earth did you know?” 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Because who else would it be. Now. Caroline love did Katerina ever personally hurt you.”

Caroline thought for a moment. “Apart from killing me and turning me not really. Actually you should probably give her freedom just for that. Plus it will make Elijah happy.”

Klaus smirked. “Well than Elijah Katerina is welcome to her freedom but I have to see Bekah and Kol’s reactions in person.”

“Why the sudden change of heart Niklaus?” Elijah asked suspiciously.

“It’s simple brother. I have Caroline and I will do anything to keep her. Including stopping the search for the cure and freeing Katerina.”

Klaus quickly hung up before he could be questioned anymore. “Now love lets go wait in the foyer. I can’t wait to see Elena’s face.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as she fallowed Klaus into the foyer. Kol cam in carrying a neck snapped Elena and Rebekah had a restrained Stefan.

“Caroline.” Stefan gasped.

“Oh calm down Stefan.” She said. “If you don’t fight we can discuss this reasonably.”

“Love I think you might want to call the Bennet witch. Get her and Damon over here to discuss the terms. Than after we can get Tyler.” He said kissing her head.

“What the hell.” Elena yelled as she woke up being restrained by Kol.

“Oh right you don’t know.” Kol smirked. “Caroline here gave in and she is now with my dearest brother. Anything else happen while we picked up the idiots who might raise Silas.”

“Elijah’s coming.” Klaus offered.

“Elijah’s coming?” Rebekah asked. “Well this should be fun. And what’s this I hear about kill Tyler.”

“He cheated and your brothers are helping with my revenge.” Caroline said.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow. “Why both?”

“Care-Bear and I are friends now Bekah.” Kol offered clapping his hands together. “Now hurry up and call Bonnie I want to get to the torching so I can head down to New Orleans and deal with my Claire witch’s.”

Davina POV:

Davina looked around confused. She was in a strange forest she didn’t recognize.

“Don’t be afraid Davina.” She whirled around to see a tall blond woman who looked barely twenty.

“Who are you?” she asked. “Where am I?”

“Your safe.” The woman said. “And my name is Freya. Now Davina I know you don’t trust witch’s but I need you to trust me.”

“And why should I?” she asked.

Freya smiled. She reached her hand into the pocket of her dress and brought out a small locket. “This belonged to Mary Alice your grandmother.”

Mary Alice than came out taking her locket from Freya. “Hello Davina.”

“Grandma.” She whispered.

“Yes sweetie. You can trust Freya.”

“What do you want?” Davina asked.

“I want you to trust me. Very soon my family will come to New Orleans and you have to trust them, especially my brother Kol.”

“I knew Kol Davina.” Marry Alice said. “You can trust him. He may be a vampire but he used to be a witch.”

Davina trusted her grandmother. “Okay grandma. But I don’t understand, why?”

“Because Nature needs balance.” Freya said. “You are part of the balance and so are my siblings.”

“She’s right.” Another woman said entering the clearing with a man behind her. 

“Finn.” Freya said running to hug him.

“Hello sister.” Finn said.

“Hello Freya.” The woman said.

“Hello Queseth.” Freya said. “I’m guessing it’s begun.”

Queseth nodded. “Niklaus and Caroline have completed the bond and Silas shall soon be stopped.”

“If they’ve completed the bond I’ll have to awaken soon. Dahlia will come and she will need to be stopped.”

“Yes she will Freya.” Queseth said. “But first we must help Davina.”

Queseth walked forward. “Hello Davina. I’m Queseth and I’m a very old witch. And I’m going to help you.”

“How?” Davina asked confused.

“By binding your magic.” Queseth took out a small necklace. “When you awake this will come with you. There will come a time when you will need it. Until then it will send you somewhere safe if you are in danger.”

Davina nodded and than the forest vanished and she was sitting in her bed. She heard footsteps and quickly pretended to be asleep.

“Shame she’s asleep.” Marcel said. “Soon Davina you will help me take down the rest of the witch’s and than I’ll be ready. We’ll take down the Mikaelson’s Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, even Kol and Finn.”

She heard Marcel leave her room as her brain spun. Kol. That was the name of Freya’s brother. She believed her grandmother. Davina cried. She hoped her aunt Anna would save her soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline POV:

“Caroline how could you?” Elena yelled trying to break free from Kol. 

Caroline rolled her eyes. “So many reasons Elena. But I’ll make it simple. Tyler is a jack ass and need to pay and I’m sick of you being the center of the world.”

Kol smirked. “Excellent care-bear. I’m quite proud. Now shall we get this over with?”

Caroline sighed and took out her phone. “I’ll go call Bonnie. Compel her to behave and we’ll wait in the sitting room.”

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie sighed as she flipped through another Grimoir. She felt something was off about the cure. She couldn’t quite place it but it was making her uneasy.

“Hey Witchy.” Damon said as he plopped down on the couch across from her. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “What do you want Damon?”

“I want to know if there is a way to maybe stop looking for the cure.”

Bonnie’s mouth dropped open. “I thought you were desperate to help Elena.”

Damon sighed. “She’s different now Bonnie. She’s selfish and mean. She was talking nonsense earlier about trying to kill Kol or Rebekah to complete Jeremy’s hunter mark. She’s not the girl I loved Bonnie. I just want to stop.”

“I really wish I could argue with you. But I can’t, she’s not who she was.” Bonnie’s phone rang.

“Hi Care.”

“Hey Bonnie. So can you uh get Damon and head over to the Mikaelson mansion? Like right now.”

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because we need to make a deal about no longer searching for the cure. And I would rather no one dies.”

Bonnie hung up the phone. Damon had raised an eyebrow. “Well this should be interesting.”

Kol POV:

Kol smirked as he plopped the compelled Elena on the couch. “Caroline.” Stefan tried but she shot him down.

“I wouldn’t Stefan. I’m done with Elena before all. Now listen because what we’re going to say makes sense.”

The front door of the mansion opened to reveal Damon and Bonnie. “Ah our guests. Please sit.” Klaus said gesturing to the couch next to Elena and Stefan.

Kol noted neither Damon nor Bonnie looked extremely worried over Elena’s predicament.

“Bonnie please you have to stop them. We need the cure. Caroline’s betrayed us. She’s with Klaus.”

Bonnie’s eyes widened but she didn’t say anything and Damon snickered. “Nice Blondie. What happened to the mutt?”

“He cheated with his wolf slut. Don’t worry if you want your welcome to join in on his torcher. The more the merrier. I hear you’re an expert.”

Kol and his siblings all wore matching smirks and Damon seemed to be a child on Christmas. Bonnie simply shook her head. “Care you said something about stopping looking for the cure.”

“Bonnie stop.” Elena yelled. “You hate her. She’s with Klaus.”

Bonnie clenched her fists. “Elena just shut up. I don’t care anymore either. You are a horrible person. So neither me or Damon will help you get the cure. Stefan I highly suggest you see reason and realize that Elena is a shell and should just be expelled from our lives.”

The collective Mikaelson siblings were in varying states of shock and Bonnie’s outburst. Kol smirked. “Well than. Let’s get to the discussing I have torcher to assist with and witch’s to save.”

Klaus nodded. “Yes let’s. Kol I believe you should proceed.”

Kol smiled. “Yes I shall brother, you search for the cure. You awaken Silas. So stop searching for the cure. To insure you do this we will compel Elena. And you Bonnie will perform a spell to make Jeremy forget about the cure and that he’s a hunter.”

“How could I do that?” Bonnie asked.

Kol smirked. And held up a Grimoir. “With one of my spells. Custom made too. I created it when we first encountered the five.”

“How did you create a spell?” she asked.

“Just because I can’t practice magic doesn’t mean I can’t study it. Now do you all agree or not.”

“Also.” Klaus offered. “We will compel Donavon to forget everything as penance for Finn’s death. In exchange we promise never to hurt you three again.”

Damon smiled. “You have a deal. And while we’re making deals I would be more than happy to take Caroline up on her offer of helping torchering the mutt.”

“Me too.” Bonnie said after examining the spell Kol had handed her. “If we’re torchering Tyler I’m helping.”

“Bonnie you can’t. You’re a traitor too. Stefan please stop them.” Bonnie rolled her eyes waving her wrist and snapping Elena’s neck.

“Now.” Klaus said. “Let’s get this over with so we can make Tyler pay.”

Caroline POV:

It took all of an hour to compel Elena, Jeremy, and Matt. All three ended up leaving town immediately. After they had finished Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Bonnie had found themselves at Tyler’s house. Damon and Stefan had stayed behind and we’re preparing the ballroom for Tyler’s torcher.

Mrs. Lockwood opened the door. Klaus quickly compelled her to leave the house and think her son had gone on a vacation for his health.

They found Tyler and Hayley plotting in the living room. “Ah two for two.” Rebekah said speeding forward and grabbing Hayley.

“Caroline.” Tyler growled. “What are you doing with Klaus?”

“Nothing of your concern Tyler.” She said speeding forward and snapping his neck. As she did he lashed out biting her hand.

His body fell to the floor and with in a second Klaus was next to her. “Love.” He said quickly biting his wrist and handing it to her.

Kol smirked grabbing Tyler. “What should we do with his whore?”

Caroline smiled. She sped forward plunging her hand into Hayley’s chest and pulling out her heart. The dead girls body fell to the floor.

Rebekah smirked. “Oh I’m going to enjoy you being in the family. Let’s get him back to the mansion.”

No one POV:

Queseth smiled at the sight of Tyler being taken. “It’s coming together. The more enemies they deal with now the easier Dahlia and the others will be.”

Esther sighed. “Are you sure this is wise Queseth. Putting so much faith in such a thing. The child may be strong but it will vonerable.”

“Not once Freya and Finn join them.” Queseth said. “Silas has been stopped the Doppelganger gone. That’s already two gone. Davina will be with the Mikaelson’s soon. Everything is falling into place.”

“That it is.” Ayanna said entering the clearing. “Are you sure of my descendants part?”

Queseth nodded. “Bennet blood is always important. Don’t worry Ayanna she will be perfectly fine. All of them will. I will insure it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler but events needed to be done. I killed Hayley quickly for the sake of NOLA plots. To clarify a thing or two. Elena and Damon never slept together in 4x07 and there was never a sire bond. i'm very loose with cannon and in this Hayley was never working with Katherine or Shane.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as Kol hit Tyler again. He was strung up in the ballroom and they were all taking turns with his punishment. They had already spent an entire day making him suffer. Kol had suggested they put him in an enchanted sealed coffin for storage until they felt like torchering him again.

“Kol can I have your bat?” Caroline asked.

Kol smirked. “Go right ahead darling. I’m happy to share.”

Caroline smiled grabbing the bat from Kol’s hands and swinging it at Tyler. “You know Bon I think I like your idea of keeping him sealed away until we want to torcher him.”

Klaus smirked. “Excellent choice my love. I’ll go grab one of my spare coffins. Kol why don’t you grab the spell for Bonnie.”

“And just to make it easier.” Rebekah said flashing forward and snapping Tyler’s neck. “There now we can trap him.”

Kol POV:

Kol smiled as Damon weald Tyler’s coffin into the basement. He clapped his hands together. “Well that was certainly fun. But now brother I believe we will be heading down to New Orleans.”

“Why are you guys going to New Orleans?” Stefan asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “My brother’s witch friend is having issues with my not so dead adopted son. We are going to go kill him, save Kol’s witch, and reclaim my kingdom.”

“I get to kill Marcel.” Rebekah said. “That jack ass made me think he was dead.”

Kol smirked. “Rebekah and Marcellus used to have a thing.”

Before the Mystic Falls gang could react the doorbell rung. “Who rings the Mikaelson’s doorbell?” Bonnie asked.

Klaus smirked. “Our older brother. Come in Elijah.”

Elijah came in however he wasn’t alone; he was fallowed by none other than Katherine Pierce. Rebekah and Kol’s mouths dropped open. Stefan dropped his glass, Damon and Bonnie’s eyes widened. 

“What the hell?” Kol shouted.

Klaus and Caroline were both trying not to laugh. Katherine was smirking. “Well hello everyone. Surprised to see you here. Klaus pardoning me and teaming up with the Salvatore’s you would really do anything for Caroline.”

Rebekah whirled around. “You pardoned her?” she yelled at Klaus.

He smirked. “Calm down Bekah. Elijah asked I granted. I’m generous.”

“You aren’t generous.” She yelled. “You hate generosity. You’ve killed all of my boyfriends.”

“I didn’t kill Stefan.” He defended. “Or Marcellus. Well at least not yet.”

“What do you mean not yet?” Elijah asked.

“We’ll have to catch you up brother. However long story short we’re heading to New Orleans.” Klaus said. “Marcel has taken over our home and is using a teenage girl to control the witch’s.”

“Wait Care your leaving?” Bonnie asked. 

Caroline nodded. “Yep. Nik can we get me new cloths when I go?”

“Of course my love. Now Bekah why don’t you go grab Tyler’s coffin from the basement we’ll put it in a safe place until we have out home back.”

Caroline POV:

After a quick bit of packing and a ride on a private jet they had arrived in New Orleans. Klaus said that for a short time they would be staying on an old abandoned planation.

“Ah this should be perfect.” Kol said as the entered the plantation.

“Perfect for what?” Caroline asked.

“Anna should be here in a few minutes. She’ll put a protection spell on the house and hopefully help keep my dear brothers girlfriends unlikable.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean in killable?”

“I would like to know that too brother.” Elijah said.

“Well Anna’s going to make them Originals of course. She could do it too. Might need to wait till we get her niece back though.”

Everyone in the room’s mouths dropped open. Rebekah was the first to speak. “I’m sorry. Your witch can turn out brother’s girlfriends into Originals. How?”

Kol smiled. “Well sister there happens to be a very special spell I designed. It allows each of us to choose one person be they vampire, witch, wolf, or human to make into an original. The spell is tied to our true loves. Consider it a safe lock to insure that once we find who we love most they can’t be killed sending us into an emotionless state of global destruction.”

“I have to give it to you little brother.” Klaus said. “That one is definitely not something I expected you to create.”

“Well Nik you used to say love was a vampires greatest weakness so I thought I’d undermine it and insure that if I ever fell in love you wouldn’t kill my love like you do to all of Bekah’s.”

Before Klaus could protest the doorbell rang. “Come in Anna.” Kol called.

Anna stepped through the door. She looked worried and her face lit up when she saw Kol. “Thank god. You have no idea how glad I am that you’re here.”

Kol smiled. “Well my darling I would never pass up the chance to help one of my Claire witch’s.”

“Wait a second.” Klaus said. “Claire. Your Mary-Alice’s sister.”

Anna nodded. “Oh don’t worry I don’t hold a grudge against you. It’s Marcel I hate. And I’m guessing you will too.”

“Oh we already do.” Rebekah said. “Hello Anna. I always thought you were to good to be friends with Kol.” 

“Yes well he is extremely helpful. Who do you think taught me the spell to stay young.”

“Wait a second how old are you?” Katherine asked.

Anna smiled. “More than a hundred years old. But that’s not the point. I’m guessing that’s Katherine.”

“You’d be right.” Caroline said. “Apparently Klaus is feeling generous.”

Anna looked at Caroline carefully. “Well than I guess I will be performing that Originals spell than.”

“You’ll do it?” Rebekah questioned. 

“I trust Kol. I trust Caroline. I trust that magic and nature want her unharmed. I also know that if I do this you will help Kol take down Marcel.”

“And why do you want to take him down exactly?” Elijah asked. “What has he done?”

Anna sighed. “I suggest we sit. It’s a long story but why I hate him is simple. He has my great niece Davina. He’s using her to control al the witch’s in the quarter. And I know for a fact he’s going to try and use her to take you down.”

Klaus POV:

“A few months ago one of the nine covens decided to do the harvest. It’s a barbaric sacrifice ritual. They kill four girls to make their power stronger. But because my niece is a Claire witch she was specifically picked as the last sacrifice so her magic would increase their power even more.”

“Why is the fact that she is a Claire witch so important?” Caroline asked.

“Because the Claire witch’s are one of the three most powerful family’s.” Kol answered. “The Bennet’s, the Mikaelson’s, and the Claire’s.”

Anna smiled. “He’s right. Before they could complete the harvest Marcel showed up and took her. As far as I’m aware he’s manipulating her to think he’s her savior. He’s using her to control the witch’s.”

“So how do you suggest we go about this one Anna?” Kol asked.

“I know where she is. I’ll stay here and work on the Original spell for Caroline and Katherine. Kol you can go to my niece and make sure she knows she can’t trust Marcel.”

Rebekah smirked. “Well this should end well. Your sending Kol to a sixteen-year-old witch. He’ll have her in love with him before we rescue her.”

No one POV:

The hybrids of Mystic Falls stood in the Lockwood mansion plotting.

“Klaus has Tyler and Hayley is gone.” One of them said.

“What do we do?” Another asked. “We need Klaus here in order to kill him.”

“Don’t worry.” Kim said. “I have a plan. We just have to get Elena Gilbert. He wants her to make more hybrids. We find her. We have leverage.”

Kol POV:

Kol made his way up to the church attic Anna had told him Davina was staying in. He slowly opened the door. Inside standing by an easel was a girl no older than sixteen with long brown hair and blue eyes.

When she saw him she jumped back and held a small knife out at him. “Who are you? I’m powerful and I could kill you if I wanted to.”

“Now you don’t want to do that darling. I’m Kol Mikaelson. I’m a friend of your aunt Anna’s.”

At his name her face froze. “Kol.” She whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her. She knew his name, now that was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolvina have met. This chapter is slightly longer. Hybrid's are plotting, Kol is interested, and the Mikaleons's are out of Mystic Falls. How long before the first war begins?


	6. Chapter 6

Davina POV:

Kol was in the attic. She remembered story’s her grandmother and aunt told. She also remembered what Freya said. Kol was looking at her with a strange look.

“Now that is interesting. You’ve heard of me. How?”

“My grandmother was with a woman she called herself Freya. She and another man named Finn I think he was her brother said that you and your siblings were needed. And so was I. she said I had to trust you.” She said.

Kol paled. “Finn and Freya. Oh Nik will love this. Now darling if they told you to trust me than you know not to trust Marcel.”

Davina nodded. “I heard him. He wants to use me to kill your family. I don’t want to.”

Kol smirked. “And why not darling?”

“Because you don’t seem like you deserve it. And you haven’t lied to me.”

His eyes drifted to her locket. She looked down and saw that it was glowing. “Well that’s new.” He said

“It channels my power and helps keep me from loosing control.”

Kol’s eyes lit up. “Oh I know what it does. I gave that to a witch friend of mine in Christmas of 1914.”

Kol quickly walked forward until he was an inch away from her. “Can I see inside your head? It might help me figure some things out.”

Davina should have said no but a small voice inside her head stopped her. She nodded slowly as he came forward placing a hand on the side of her head.

She could feel him searching her memories. It felt strange but oddly warm. As he continued it felt as if her stress melted away. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he removed his hand and the feeling he created vanished.

“They led you out to the slaughter.” He whispered.

“It’s not that bad. I hate them but its not like I’m worth it. I still don’t understand why I’m worth so much to so many people. I’m not special.”

Kol stepped back to her holding her face in his hands. “Listen very closely Davina Claire. You are extremely special and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I know how much power you have and what it could create. You are one of a kind.”

“I don’t believe you.” She whispered. 

Kol pulled her against him kissing the top of her head. “You will. I’ll make sure of it.” 

He pulled away smiling. “Now. It seems after looking through your memories I’ll have to have a conversation with my brother. And as for you, you’re coming with me.”

“But Marcel.” She protested.

“Oh Darling Marcellus can’t go up against my family especially with your aunt, Katerina Petrova, and all my siblings on one side.”

Her face lit up. “I can go.”

Kol smirked. “Yes you can darling. Grab a jacket and anything really important to you I’ll buy you new things once we get home.”

Caroline POV:

Anna had told Caroline that she would need a couple hours to gather the ingredients for the spell and she would be back before dinner.

Caroline was putting away her cloths when she suddenly felt dizzy. She slowly sat down on the bed trying to steady herself. 

“I should have warned you.” Anna said as she entered the room. 

“You know what’s happening?” Caroline asked.

Anna nodded. “I can’t explain yet none of you would believe but soon I can. Don’t worry once I complete the spell you should be fine.”

“I thought you said you needed a couple hours?”

Anna smiled. “Kol has a stash he told me about. All I need now is you and the others. Come.”

Anna led her downstairs where Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were all waiting. Anna directioned Caroline to sit next to Katherine on the couch. 

“Now I only need two more ingredients. I’ll need a bit of Elijah and Klaus’s blood.” Anna said.

“Why?” Rebekah asked.

“It’s a key ingredient. With the blood of the original they love they will be reborn originals. Once they awaken they’ll need to drink your blood again as well.”

Katherine sighed. “Let’s get this over with. The sooner me and care-bear are originals. The sooner we can go shopping without Klaus loosing it.”

Anna handed her and Katherine whine glasses filled with a mixture. She gestured for Klaus and Elijah to pour their blood into them. After they had she told the girls to drink.

It felt strange not like normal blood or even just Klaus’s blood. “Now you two need to kill them. What ever way you wish but it must be you.”

Klaus quickly walked forward grabbing her in his hands. “This won’t hurt at all my love. I promise.” She felt a snap and then black.

Klaus POV:

Anna said it would take a couple hours and not to worry. After about two hours they felt a wave of magic flow through the room originating from Caroline.

Katherine awoke gasping as she stared at Caroline. “That’s not. Anna.” For the first time in centuries Katerina Petrova sounded confused.

Klaus turned to Anna. “Explain now or you will not like what I do.”

Anna sighed. “She’s fine it will just take a minute longer. I can’t explain everything until I have Davina and Kol.”

As if on que Kol enter the house with a sixteen-year-old girl he presumed was Davina. Davina rushed forward and hugged her aunt.

“Aunt Anna.” She said.

Anna pulled away smiling. “Kol did as he promised. Why did you trust him?”

Kol answered. “Oh Anna that is a fun one. Apparently your dear niece is having visions of dead people. You know Marry-Alice, a witch friend of mine from 1914 I’ll get back to later. Oh and our delightful dead older brother. They told her to trust me and that nature has an important plan. Are they Original’s yet we might want to hurry it up.”

“I’m sorry what?” Rebekah asked.

Before Kol could respond Caroline shot up gasping. Klaus sped over grabbing her. “Hey it’s okay love. Your immortal now. She is immortal now right?”

Anna nodded. “Yes she is as is Katherine.”

“Now will you explain?” Klaus asked.

Anna sighed. “I will, in the morning. Davina needs rest and so do Caroline and Katherine. They also need to blood share with you two.”

Kol snorted. “Anna darling would you silence all the rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are Originals that should help to come. I'm sorry it was a bit of a long wait for the first time since July my brain was out of Klaroline mode. Next chapter is all ships and smut with bits of blood sharing and maybe a vision or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline POV:

“I’m fine Klaus.” She said as he laid her down on their bed. “Stop worrying.”

“Love, you woke up later than Katerina and you’ve been dizzy all day. I’m just worried.”

She smiled at his words. “Will you stop worrying considering the last of the white oak is safely hidden and that’s all that can kill me I think I’m good.”

Klaus sighed. “Not quite yet.” He said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Anna said we needed to blood share to complete the transition.” His smirk was far too wide for her liking.

“Oh really?” she asked sitting up with her arms crossed. 

“Oh come now love we both know you’ve wanted to do it since the first time.”

She huffed. “Just because I did doesn’t mean I’m not annoyed at the requirement.”

He smirked. “You know my love now that you can never die you can truly do anything.”

At this point he was just teasing and she couldn’t take it. She ran forward off the bed and into his arms. The second they touched she felt a piece of her light up.

Something inside her wanted her near him and she wasn’t sure why. He kissed her back with as much force. It was like they couldn’t separate the magic making them even more connected.

No One POV:

Their kisses turned feverish as she pushed his jacket off. They both felt it a pull a cord that connected them. As their blood flowed threw the other, power pulsed. 

Every supernatural being in New Orleans felt it. The witch’s shuddered. The angry ancestors silenced as they realized what the power would mean.

As the power grew Freya looked over the city, the ghost of Finn beside her. “It’s more than mother thought.” she said.

“Are you sure sister?” Finn asked.

Freya nodded. “I believe Kol will be needed. We must find a way to return his magic.”

“How?” Finn asked.

“Simple.” Freya said. “Davina has more magic than she can handle. We simply need to make it so that magic is connected to Kol that way neither can be lost.”

“Sister you can’t be suggesting.”

“She was already destined for Kol. I’m simply adding insurance. When she becomes an Original she will keep her magic and Kol will regain his.”

Katherine POV:

She smiled as she lay next to Elijah. She could feel the new power course through her. “Elijah, what Anna said about Caroline.”

He looked at her confused. “What is it Katerina?”

“When I was dead I saw it. What her power will create. What they will create. Elijah I saw Esther.”

Elijah stiffened. “What did my mother do?”

“She told me to be wary. She said my power could cost me.”

“Cost you what?”

“She said it would cause me to do something that went against myself.” She spoke softly

“What would she mean my love?” his voice was soft but she could tell it was lased with worry.

“She said I would have to stop running. And that the lost thing I loved most would be replaced.”

“And what was the lost thing you loved most Katerina?”

“Our son.”

Davina POV:

She heard a nock on her door. “Come in.” it opened to reveal Kol.

“Hello darling.” 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. Trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

Kol smirked. “Well darling I thought you might want some company after being cupped up in an attic for weeks. And my darling I was board.”

Davina giggled. “So you come to the lonely witch.”

“Exactly.” He said sitting down on the bed next to her. “Now Davina I’m very curious about something. Why did you participate in the harvest?”

Davina gulped. “My mom told me too.”

Kol froze, his playful face turning serious. “Your mother knew and she purposely told you too?”

She nodded. Before she could move Kol had grabbed her holding his arms around her tightly. “I’m so sorry little witch.”

As if on reaction her body began to relax into him. “Why would she do it Kol? What kind of mother sends their daughter to the slaughter?”

He pulled away looking at her. “Davina that woman is not a mother. A mother is kind and protects a child whatever that woman was; she was not your mother. Just as the woman who turned me and my siblings into vampires and than tried to destroy us is not my mother.”

He whipped a tear from her face and than kissed her forehead. She was still leaning against him when he slowly pulled away. “I think you should rest. It’s getting late.”

“Would you stay? Please. I, I’ve been on my own for so long I just need not to be lonely anymore.”

He sighed as if her words struck a cord. He slowly came back and picked her up tucking her into the bed. “You will be the death of me Davina Claire.”

She giggled. “And why is that?”

“Because you are far to beautiful for your own good.” Her brain faded the comfort of the bed already lulling her to sleep. The last thing she felt before drifting into a deep sleep was Kol’s body as he lay next to her.

No One POV:

Marcel growled as he walked back from the church. Davina was missing. He wasn’t sure how but someone had taken her. He needed to find her and fast. 

Bonnie POV:

“Grandma?” Bonnie said in shock.

“Hello Bonnie. I need to warn you. New Orleans the hybrids and Marcel are plotting. Tell Caroline and the Mikaelson’s you have to go there and tell them don’t go alone.”

Bonnie shot up looking around. She quickly got up finding Damon in the living room. She had decided to start staying at the Salvatore boarding house for safety, who would think a Bennet witch would live with two vampires.

“Bon-Bon what’s the matter?” Damon asked standing from the couch.

“We have to go to New Orleans. Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter. oh so much info pact into such a small space. Be honesty who thought i would squeeze in more miracle vampire babies?


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine POV:

She could see Elijah freeze his mouth dropped open as he looked at her. “What did you say?”

“Our son.” She whispered. It was like each time she said it the words carried more wait.

“Katerina. How? I mean you never told me. But how could we have a son.”

“Had.” She said. “Passed tense. We had a son. He’s dead now.”

“What do you mean? Katerina please tell me.”

Katherine sighed. She knew she would have to tell him. It would be important. “When I turned I was pregnant. The baby should have died but somehow it didn’t. I found out a few months after the sacrifice was supposed to acur.”

“I was so happy. I had felt empty after my father made me give away my daughter and having another child could make it better. When he was born he was so beautiful. As I ran he grew up. I told him stories of his father.”

“When he turned four he started showing signs of magic. I guessed through Esther. At this point I had figured out enough of your family history to know he would be a powerful witch.”

“When he turned sixteen we ran into a group of werewolves. They killed him. It was than that I discovered his other ability. When he died he came back a vampire, loosing his magic. It was an effect of your blood.”

“When they discovered he was a vampire they ripped out his heart and than fled. I would have spent the next century hunting down the pack but Klaus was getting close. So I ran. I would have killed them all expect by the time I found them I discovered they were in New Orleans were you and Klaus were so I couldn’t.”

As she finished her tale Elijah grabbed her hugging her against him. “We will make them pay. I promise Katerina. They will pay for hurting our son. What was his name?”

“Jonathon Henrick Mikaelson. I remember when you told me of your dead brother, not the true story but still.”

Kol POV:

Kol sat up. He had just seen Finn and the blond woman Davina told him was Freya watching over New Orleans. He looked to Davina and than suddenly he was in her head. He hadn’t even meant it; it was like her magic was screaming out to him.

He watched in horror as she screamed, the other harvest girls being slaughtered. He came back to the world his eyes focusing on her eyes she fidgeted in her sleep.

“Davina. Wake up. Davina.” She wasn’t responding. He sighed grabbing her and hugging her to him, his words from earlier ringing in his ears.

His curiosity with the little witch had quickly turned to infatuation. He couldn’t help it. She was pure and strong and full of light. His mocking of Klaus and his obsession with Caroline coming back to bite him.

He heard Davina’s heart rate speed even more as her breathing became heaver. “Kol.” she whispered as her eyes flew open.

“Sh, little witch. It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

“I, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be little witch. It’s okay. Watching your friends die is horrible.”

“How do you know?” she asked quietly. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that.”

Kol smiled at her reaction. “It’s fine darling. I know because I’ve watched my brother die. I’ve watched my father slaughter everyone we knew. I know that pain. And I promise you will never feel it again.”

He kissed the top of her head, not allowing her to move from his arms. She looked up slightly. “Can I go back to sleep now?” she asked softly.

Kol smirked. “Of course love. But only if you let me hold you and insuring you don’t have anymore nightmares.”

“You can do that?”

“I’m an original vampire. I can do almost anything.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline awoke to see moonlight shining through the windows. She lay next to Klaus. The memories of the hours before replaying in her head. 

She smiled as she slowly drifted back to sleep. All possibly worry melting as she laid next to Klaus. As her brain fell back into a deep sleep she could of sworn she heard a small almost in audible heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a fun Kalijah, Kolvina filled chapter. I would like to make clear, the reason Dahlia never found out about Jonathon is because she and Freya were asleep at the time. and by the time they awoke Jonathon was dead. and also the reason Jonathon lost his magic when he turned is because Katherine isn't part Traveler. in order for a hybrid/Tribrid child to have magic after they turn both parents must be a hybrid/Tribrid. at least in this story. The magic rules are specific and only the children of two Hybrids could keep magic if they turn. don't worry the big expo dump is next, i just thought i'd give some ships first.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as she drank a glass of blood. Anna had gathered them all in the dinning room to discuss Caroline. It made her greatly annoyed that they even had to have this discussion in the first place.

She was however taking great enjoyment at watching the gathered crowd. Katherine had barely made a snide remark and Elijah seemed to be boiling with rage. Kol was also uncharacteristically quiet and seemed to be glancing at Davina every other second.

Caroline wasn’t the only one who noticed. Rebekah was eyeing them and reached a point of anger before Caroline could. “Would someone like to speak their mind?” She asked loudly. “Because I never thought I would see the day Katherine Pierce and Kol Mikaelson would be quiet and polite in the presence of myself and Nik.”

“We will discuss it later Rebekah.” Elijah said sternly. “I would like miss Claire to explain what is happening to Caroline so that I can get on to murdering every werewolf with in a hundred miles. Brothers feel free to join in.”

Caroline’s mouth dropped open. Klaus and Kol both seemed to be somewhere between shock and pride. And the assorted crowd was all completely stunned by Elijah Mikaelson talking about indiscriminate slaughter.

Anna cleared her throat. “Well I think we should begin. I could see a bond between Caroline and Klaus when I first met her. It was almost hard not to see it.”

“That doesn’t explain what Esther told me.” Katherine said

“But it does.” Anna said. “It explains it for the same reason as the aura I see coming from you. Bond magic makes that which seems impossible easy.”

“What are you talking about?” Davina asked.

“Mate bond magic. The potion I gave Caroline simply insured what nature demanded.”

“What does nature want with Caroline?” Klaus asked, his tone laced with anger. She knew he was only worried for her but it still didn’t make her feel better.

Her thoughts were distracted for a second by a tiny sound, almost in audible. She had thought she was dreaming when she had heard it the night before. A tiny heartbeat you couldn’t place.

Her eyes widened as Anna’s words started to make sense. That which seems impossible easy. Katherine had been so confused. It was impossible but yet it was true.

Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach under the table. “Anna.” She let out, her tone begging to be wrong.

“Balance.” She said. 

“How does Caroline bring balance?” Klaus asked as his arm encircled Caroline bringing her closer.

Her hand still clutched at her stomach her ears trying to grasp onto the heartbeat. She was surprised none of the Originals had heard it yet.

“She doesn’t but her bond to you does, as does what it has created.” Anna said. “And she isn’t the only one Katherine and Davina had importance as well. That is what Nature told me, that is what they told me.”

“Who told you?” Kol asked.

“Queseth. She is an ancient witch all-powerful. It is clear what they can bring. All witches will protect the bonds and their creations. They have to or magic will begin to implode.”

Caroline couldn’t take it anymore. “Anna what did the potion do?” she yelled. She jumped from Klaus’s arms backing to the wall her minds thoughts deceiving her with falls hope.

Klaus fallowed grabbing her against him to try and calm her down. “My love calm down.”

“Anna what is going on?” Kol asked.

“The bond created something new and one of a kind. That’s what the potion helped with. It insured its existence.”

“What’s existence?” Elijah asked.

“Their child.” Caroline’s heart split at Anna’s words. She hadn’t been imagining it, she was pregnant. Her senses focused back onto the heartbeat. Uses her Original ability’s to hear it. That was all she wanted, to hear it. To know for sure that she hadn’t been daydreaming. She heard it the soft tiny heartbeat. And than she stopped dead there was a second heartbeat. Two tiny identical heartbeats she could hear.

She felt herself falling slightly as the world began to fade. The idea consuming her to knew levels. Right before she fell she spoke quickly begging for help. “Nik.”

Klaus POV:

Klaus’s mind snapped back slightly as he caught Caroline in his arms. His anger dissolved to shock, pure undivided shock. Caroline was pregnant. He couldn’t even place all the emotions running through his head.

Klaus quickly sped out of the dinning room and up to their bedroom laying her gently on the bed. He sat down next to her as he tried to hear it. He realized now that must have been what she was doing hearing the heartbeat. That must have been what caused her to faint.

He tried and succeeded hearing them. There were two. Two babies created from their love. He knew more about mate bonds than she must have. He knew what they were. Pure love, so pure magic itself deemed it untouchable.

There was not a witch in existence who fallowed nature that would willingly go against one. Mate bonds were most common among wolves, some witches had them. And as far as he was aware Vampires never had, at least not until now.

Mate bond children were always powerful but these. These children would be far more powerful than anything that ever came before. The children of the original hybrid, the children of a vampire, the grandchildren of a Mikaelson witch. The thought terrified him.

Every Supernatural being on the planet would want them. To kill them, to control them. Not even counting the thousands that wanted revenge on Klaus. His children would have every enemy he had ever had and unlike him and Caroline they could die.

“Nik.” He heard her whisper quietly.

She quickly helped her sit up his hand resting on her cheek. “Love are you alright?”

“Nik was it a dream?” she asked franticly trying to stand. He wouldn’t let her holding her firm on the bed.

“It wasn’t a dream my love.”

“I’m pregnant.” she whispered. “And there’s two.”

“Hey.” He said turning her to look at him. He could see it in her eyes. The fear, the pain. He knew what she thought and he would insure she wouldn’t think it again.

“Your going to leave aren’t you?” she asked. Her voice was almost broken as she spoke the words.

He couldn’t take it. Her pain made him sick. All he wanted was for her to be safe and happy. All he wanted was her love. He pulled her against him tightly. “Sh, Caroline its alright.”

He pulled away slightly. Their faces were an inch away he made her look into his eyes insuring she understood. “I will never ever leave you Caroline. Do you understand me? I promise you. I would rather die than leave you, and there is nothing that will ever change that.”

“Why?” she let out.

“Because I love you. Just as I love our children. I promise my love. Always and Forever.” 

He leaned into her kissing her softly. He wanted to show her his love. The feeling it gave him to have her in his arms was still unreal. 

She broke away slightly. Their heads against each other less than an inch between them. “You promise me. Whatever happens you’ll love me and the babies.”

He nodded weakly not knowing what he could do to convince her. He whipped a stray tear from her cheek as they pulled away even more. 

“We should get back downstairs.” She said quietly. “I need to know everything Nik. Everything.”

“You will.” he said. “I promise. I will die before anyone hurts them. They will be safe, and they will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to pace the expo. next chapter will have revelations and revenge seatings. Who wants to guess which enemy will strike first?


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine POV:

Katherine stared at the spot where Caroline and Klaus had been a second before, Anna’s words still ringing in the room. Everyone except for Anna was in varying stages of shock. Elijah seemed to recover first.

“Miss Claire would you like to explain what my brothers child has to do with natures balance.”

“I don’t know yet, all I know is they will and the baby must be protected.”

“Babies.” Caroline said coming in the room. “There are two heartbeats.”

“Oh Nik is going to be insufferable.” Kol muttered. “How is it in a thousand years Nik is the first one us to somehow breach the vampire issue and have a child.”

“He’s not.” Katherine said quietly. The entire room turned to her, Kol’s mouth having dropped open.

“No way. Please tell me your not saying what I think your saying.”

She nodded slowly. “I was pregnant when I turned. Elijah and I’s son was murdered by a group of werewolves, wolves I intend to murder.”

“That might not be such a bad idea.” Rebekah said. “If these children really are important to nature a lot of people will want them. We should deal with as many enemies as possible before they are born when they are safe in Caroline.”

Before anyone could respond Katherine heard a loud banging on the door. “Who the heck knows we’re here?”

Caroline POV:

Caroline quickly went to the door and opened it to find a worried Bonnie and confused Damon. “Bonnie what are you doing here?”

“Grams.” She said quickly stepping into the house. “She warned me. Klaus’s hybrids and some Marcel guy are plotting against the Mikaelson’s.”

“And you care why?” Rebekah asked.

“Nature.” Anna answered. “You know they must be protected to keep balance.”

Bonnie nodded. “Yes and I need to stay until grams tells me not too.”

“Not that I’m complaining at having a Bennet on our side.” Kol said. “But what exactly can you do to help?”

“Bennet magic makes powerful protection spells.” She answered. “I bet I could insure no one who intends to cause you harm can get in.”

“Where’s Stefan?” Caroline asked.

Damon laughed. “Ah yes, Stef is probably confused. Bonnie comes down in the middle of night and drags me out to bring her to New Orleans.”

Caroline laughed. “You should call him.”

Damon rolled his eyes. “Ya I did that in the car, he should be here in two hours and he’ll be mad.”

“Not at me.” Caroline said. “At you.”

Rebekah clapped her hands together. “Now that everything has steeled slightly and the mystical nature magic is warning us about Marcel, can we kill him?”

“Gladly sister.” Klaus said. “I think its time New Orleans is put through a quick and bloody war.”

No one POV:

Marcel growled as one of his trusted witches finished the tracking spell. “She’s there.” The witch said pointing at he old plantation house on the map. “And she’s not alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“The blood tracked two people. One of her relatives is there.”

“She doesn’t have any relatives.” He said.

The witch shook her head. “She must.”

“Thank you Zara you may go.” The witch nodded and quickly left the compound.

Marcel turned to address his army. “Everyone is going to that planation. We will get her back and destroy anyone in our way.”

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as she looked out the window. Anna had told her to wait in her room while her and Bonnie finished the protective spells.

“Come now little witch, you can’t be that board.”

She smiled quickly turning to see Kol. “Aren’t you supposed to be out with the impending short lived war?”

Kol shook his head. “Not really darling, my brothers have that handled. I prefer to simply participate than plan.”

He came over to her lifting his hand to examine the necklace around her neck. “You shouldn’t take this off.”

“Because it helps control my power.”

“Because it will protect you.” He said firmly. “I’m rarely one for only enchanting objects one way.”

“Why does it matter?”

She heard Kol sigh as he took her face in his hands. “How many times do I have to say this, you are not worthless.”

“A few more at least.” She said. “And why do you even care you’re an original, Kol Mikaelson, psychotic maniac.” She pushed away moving to the window.

He grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. They stood frozen for a second, staring at each other. Before she could even register what was happening he had lifted her up slightly and kissed her.

It was quick but as soon as he pulled away her brain screamed at her to stop him. She stood there staring at him in shock. 

“I fancy you.” He said quietly.

Before she could respond she saw his eyes catch on the window behind her. She turned to see a large amount of Vampires in the distance. 

“Kol.” 

“Lets get downstairs.” He said. 

“Is that?” 

He nodded. “Yes. It’s led by Marcel.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smirked as she watched Stefan yell at Damon about leaving Mystic Falls without him. Bonnie came over at sat next to her. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you seem different.”

“I’m happy Bon, nothing else.” she said.

“Happy about what?”

Before she could answer she felt her head begin to pound. “Nik.”

He was over in a second, holding her on the ground. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“My head.”

Anna came in her eyes widening. “The magic must be warning you.”

“About what?” Katherine asked.

“Marcel.” Kol said speeding down Davina in his arms. “We just saw him. And he’s not alone.”

She couldn’t hear the next words as the pain continued to increase. “Love, drink, Anna said it will stop the pain.” her eyes focused on his wrist in front of her face as she quickly bit into it to stop the pain.

As she finished the pain began to disappear. Bonnie was looking at her franticly. “What was that?”

“The babies.” Davina answered. “I think they were warning her about Marcel.”

Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon all stared at Davina like she was speaking Greek. Katherine rolled her eyes. “Yes yes miracle children we can get back to those later first can we deal with the fact that Marcel and his army of vamps are at our front door.”

“What are you suggesting?” Rebekah asked.

“Easy.” She said. “Marcel expects two witches. Why not have Anna, Davina, Bonnie, and the Salvatore brothers in here and the rest of us out there. Important note all of us who are going out can’t die.”

“Caroline isn’t going out there.” Klaus said. 

“Nik I’m fine, I’m not staying in here and doing nothing.”

“Yes you are.” He said. “I will have them lock you in here if I have to you are not going outside these walls until Marcel is dead.

“So than the Mikaelson’s and Katherine Pierce against an army of vampires.” Kol said. “This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War against five original powerd vamps against hundreds of barely century old ones, that really isn't a fight. in case it wasn't clear it is night at this point so all of Marcel's men including nightwalker are there. Kolvina have kissed, i realize i can't write slow burns but Freya is drawing the two together a little so it kind of evens out.


	11. Chapter 11

Kol POV:

“Davina come out.” Marcel yelled from a few feet away. It seemed Anna and Bonnie’s protection barrier was working. “You can’t escape sweetheart.”

In one swoop the four originals and Katherine were outside in front of Marcel. “Who says she wants to escape.” Kol smirked.

Marcel recoiled slightly at the sight of four originals and Katherine Pierce. “Klaus. Long time.”

Klaus smirked. “That it has my son. You remember my siblings, oh and this is my sister in law Katherine Pierce.”

She smirked. “Heard of me?”

“I thought you hated her.” Marcel said his vampires looking on confused.

“Old fish, I personally hate you.” Rebekah said. 

“Clever trick with the barrier was that Davina?”

“Oh no that was Anna, her great aunt, old friend of mine.” Kol said. “She informed me of many things including you enslaving a young girl.”

“And you decided to play witch prince.” Marcel offered. “I’m surprised at the wildest Mikaelson.”

“Oh I have my moments. Now here’s how this is going to go down. You can surrender and than only most of you will die and you Marcel’s death will be quick. Or you can fight and all of you will die and you Marcel’s death will be very quick and very painful.”

“We have an army.” Marcel said.

“Yes you do.” Elijah said. “But your army is against five originals. Five very angry originals.”

Klaus smirked. “So, who’s first.”

Caroline POV:

“So while we wait for the Mikaelson’s to complete the pest control of the city how about you explain the whole babies thing.” Damon suggested.

They were all waiting in the living room; Davina nervously sitting on the couch next to Caroline who was trying to comfort the girl. “Really not the time Damon.” Bonnie butted in.

“I’m just curious.” Damon defended. “I mean tell me you two aren’t curious.”

Caroline rolled her eyes sitting up. “Fine Damon. It’s simple magic is intent on me and Klaus having super powerful babies.”

“Tribrids.” Davina said quietly. “That’s what they’ll be. Part vampire, part wolf, part witch. They’ll be pure forms of natures balance.”

Stefan shook his head. “Why exactly does nature want that?”

“Because of the older vampires. Some of them have started to disrupt balance. Two of the oldest three a brother and sister.”

“Wait oldest three like first turned by the originals?” Damon asked. 

Anna nodded. “We’ll have to ask them about it.” The sounds of screams could be heard ringing through the house.

Bonnie shouldered. “How much longer will it take?”

Damon sped over to the window and looked out. “I’d say five minutes tops, most of them are dead by this point. Wow Katherine looks like she’s having fun.”

“Do you want to join her?” Stefan asked. 

“Yes brother I should join in and get myself killed.” Damon said.

“Your probably older than most of Marcel’s vampires.” Bonnie pointed out. 

“By a couple decades.” He argued. “I will not be going out, however what is this I hear about wolf hunts.”

“Elijah and Katherine have a vendetta.” Caroline said. “The wolf pack that calls New Orleans home killed their son. I personally wouldn’t mind killing a few.”

Stefan chocked on his drink. “I’m sorry their son?”

Damon looked even more shocked, his eyes practically falling out of his head. “I’m sorry Katherine had a child with the noble original. So there have been a total of three vampire children to exist.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Oh calm down Damon, I’m sure we can have the full story later once the evil army outside is dead and berried.”

Kol POV:

All the vampires were dead. Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, and even Elijah were covered in blood. Hearts scattered the ground bodies of vampire’s littering every inch. Marcel was on the ground, Katherine’s long heel an inch from his heart keeping him from moving.

“Who gets to kill him?” she asked.

Klaus smiled pulling Marcel up. “You deserve what you will get. Using children, going against my family. I hope you enjoy the peace death will offer you because it will be the last you will ever get.”

He threw Marcel back on the ground and Elijah came up. “I helped raise you Marcellus. I’m sorry my teachings didn’t stick.”

Kol came up next. “You hurt Davina, you used a Claire. I would love to kill you myself, but Bekah deserves it more.”

He stepped back letting Rebekah approach Marcel. “You destroyed me, you broke me, you called my father back and nearly got me killed.”

She took another step lifting him up. “You will die knowing I killed you for everything you did to me. I hope you enjoy what you did. You got your friends, your precious vampires killed. All because you apposed us.”

She plunged her hand into his chest ripping his heart out and letting it drop to the floor as his limp body fell back. His skin already beginning to grey. Klaus stepped forward and began to lead Rebekah towards the house.

“Its over.” Kol shouted.

Almost instantly the door was flung open and Caroline came speeding out flinging herself at Klaus. “Sh, its fine my love, their all dead.”

Anna stepped out next carefully insuring Davina was still inside. “Marcel is dead?”

Kol nodded. “See for yourself.”

As Anna walked over Davina came out. Even scared she was brave. She paled slightly at the sight of the bodies, Kol quickly speeding over to block her view. “Don’t look.”

“I want to see him.” She said. “Please Kol.”

“You’ll see him later once the rest are gone.” He turned her head up to look at him. “Go back inside darling, we’ll be in soon.”

Davina reluctantly nodded quickly moving back into the house. Stefan came out eyes widening at the carnage. “What do we do with the bodies?”

“Nothing.” Rebekah said. “We’ll take the daylight rings and let them burn.”

“And Marcel?” Anna asked.

“We’ll burn him last.” Klaus said as he held Caroline. “He doesn’t deserve to die with them. He deserves more suffering than that.”

Caroline POV:

After the battle was finished they all returned into the house. Davina had been sent up to her room and was asleep. They all sat in the dinning room. 

“Will be moving back into the compound?” Rebekah asked.

“Preparations have already begun.” Klaus said. 

“I wish to help with the protection of Caroline.” Anna said. 

“I think we can all agree on that.” Katherine said. “But as soon as the base protection spells are done can we get to the revenge. I want revenge.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Klaus said. “The wolves will be dealt with swiftly. After all they do live in the swamp.”

Davina POV:

Davina lay on her bed looking out the window at the bright stars. She couldn’t get to sleep images of the harvest flashing every time she closed her eyes.

“You should be asleep.” She heard Kol say softly as he came into her room.

She rolled over sitting up to look at him. “I can’t.” she said quietly. “Every time I try I just see the harvest again.”

Kol came over quickly sitting on her bed and brushing her messy hair from her face. “How do they stop?”

“You’re the only thing that has worked.” She whispered. 

She heard him take a sharp breath. “Davina I shouldn’t.”

“Please.” She begged. “I don’t know why but you’re the only one that makes me feel safe. Please.”

“You should hate me.” He said. “I tore those vampires to shreds. You should be terrified of me.”

“But I’m not.” She said inching forward. “You aren’t dangerous to me. I know that.”

She heard him sigh as he leaned forward to connect their lips. The kiss was soft and sent that feeling through her of never ending bliss. It wasn’t quick like before but slow. Neither of them wanted to move from the other, as if the smallest deviation would cause sense to return to them.

Finally Kol pulled away letting Davina’s forehead rest against his shoulder. He softly kissed her hair as he moved her back to the bed, her head resting softly on her pillow. “I should leave.”

“But I want you to stay.” She whispered.

She knew that had done it. Something in his eyes changed at her words. He slowly made his way over getting into the bed next to her. He maneuvered her into his arms as he held her softly. “Goodnight my darling.”

“Goodnight Kol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcel is dead, the king is dead all hail the king. Who's next on the chopping block now that the Mikaelson's are back to being royalty?


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine POV:

Katherine smiled as Rebekah set another batch of werewolves on fire in the courtyard of the compound. Nearly all of the Crescent pack were dead. They were burned in the compound as a warning. Don’t touch the Mikaelson’s.

Katherine had been surprised at how much Elijah enjoyed killing them. It made happy that without ever knowing him Elijah wanted to insure justice for their son. 

It had been five days since the defeat of Marcel and the take over of New Orleans. Elijah quickly got the human council who knew about Supernaturals in line. And as all the vampires in the city even the one’s in Marcel’s garden were dead the city was now made up of the Mikaelson compound residents and the witches.

Anna and Kol had gone to the regent Narsissa and explained the deal. It seemed out of the covens only one would really be an issue. Narsissa had been told about the protection of the Mikaelson’s and had insured her covens would comply.

It seemed she had also been unaware of the harvest and had all the elders of that coven thrown into the Dowager Foleen cottage. She had also expressed her sympathy for Davina and had the girl put under protection. 

“Is that the last of them?” Caroline asked entering the courtyard with Davina and Bonnie. 

“Almost.” Damon said as he entered the compound with Kol both covered in blood. “Elijah is bringing the alpha here right now for Kitty to play with.”

“And where is Klaus?” Caroline asked.

“Studio.” Stefan answered. “He’s working on a project.”

Caroline huffed quickly speeding out of the room. As she did Elijah came in holding the alpha of the pack Jackson Kenner. Katherine smirked. “Ah Jackson lovely.”

“Why are you doing this?” he asked weakly. “We haven’t done anything to you.”

“Oh but you have.” She said in a sickly sweet voice. “Your ancestors killed my son. A Mikaelson. And we Mikaelson’s always get our do.”

Jackson stiffened slightly. Katherine’s smile widened. “Ah so you do know what I’m talking about. Did your pack enjoy it the murder of Jonathon Mikaelson. Well I think I have a rightful punishment for you.”

She took grabbed a glass of Klaus’s blood and forced it down his throat as Elijah healed him steady. “I’m going to kill you and than I’m going to use this vile of my doppelgangers blood and turn you into a hybrid. And than I can make your suffering last.”

She reached forward pulling out his heart and letting him fall to the floor. “Brother in law dearest would you bring him to the dungeon?”

Kol smirked. “It would be my pleasure Kitty. I didn’t know Nik still had some of the doppelgangers blood.”

“Just a bit. He gave it to me a few days ago for this very purpose. Now.” She said clapping her hands together. “Since the werewolves are dead, lets host a party.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline didn’t bother to knock on the door to Klaus’s studio simply push it open. She found him seated by a window a large canvas in front of him. She couldn’t stay angry at him when he was like this. It always amazed her how different he was when painting or alone to when he was the big bad wolf.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Klaus smirked putting the paintbrush down and walking over. “I thought you were mad at me for not letting you go on any wolf hunts?”

She sighed letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him. Her body sparking with his touch as he began to kiss her lightly. 

“I was.” She said between the soft kisses. “But I can’t stay mad at you long.”

“I just want you safe my love.” He said. “You and our children.”

He pulled away slightly, his arms still holding her close. She reached up trying very hard not to get lost in his kisses. “I can’t die and until they are born neither can our children. Please just don’t keep me locked up in the tower. Just let us be happy.”

She could tell his walls were beginning to falter. “I can’t say no to you can I?”

“Not unless you want me to rebel.” She said lightly. “And if you ban me from the ball tonight I will.”

Klaus groaned. “Bekah and Katherine already planning the dead werewolf bash then? I’m surprised they didn’t want more time to plan.”

She playfully hit him in the chest. “Hey I’m helping them.” She reminded. “And in order to do that I need a ball gown. If I remember you are quite good at finding them in your creepy trophy case of collectibles.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Are you asking this time?”

She nodded. “I wouldn’t mind.” Her eyes caught behind him on the large canvas. She was curious about what he had been painting, and what project Stefan had been talking about.

“Do you want to see love?” he asked.

She quickly looked up nodding. He pulled away grabbing her hand and leading her over. When her eyes landed on the painting she gasped at the sight.

The canvas was large and unlike some of his other paintings so detailed it almost looked like a picture. It was of Caroline; she was standing in front of a palace that looked like shinning gold. The sky bright and clear, her body covered in a simple white silk dress that reached the ground.

The whole thing made her look like an angel some angelic creature no one should touch for fear of getting burned by heavenly fire. And to her shock on her head rested a tiara, it was clear and made of gold and diamonds. 

In this painting she realized Klaus had painted what he truly thought of her as. An angel of light, a queen fit for a king. She remembered now what the palace was, it was Versailles. An angel of light and a queen of one of the world’s greatest palaces. 

She felt his hand reach up and wipe away a tear she hadn’t even realized had fallen. He turned her to look at him his eyes somehow holding worry.

“Its amazing.” She said quietly. “I can’t imagine myself like that.”

“I can.” He said softly. She could hear it in his voice the love he felt for her. “That’s how I always see you Caroline. Always and forever.”

She smiled moving forward and giving him a long lasting kiss. “Thank you Nik. For everything.”

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as she felt Kol slip into bed with her. Every night since Marcel’s death he had snuck into her room and helped her with her nightmares. She tried other things but for some reason only Kol could make them go away.

“Are you alright darling?” he asked softly as he drew her close to him. She felt his fingers begin to brush through her hair, another tiny action that brought calm to the nightmares.

“I’m fine.” She said. “I’m just tired from the magic practice.” She wasn’t lying Bonnie and Anna had both been helping her with her powers. It was barely afternoon yet she was exhausted. 

“You don’t have to go to the ball if you don’t want to.” He whispered. “We can hide in here and I can tell you more stories.”

She smiled at the idea. That was what they did. Lay in bed as Kol held her close telling her stories of his life, his adventures with witches, even when he was human and first learning magic. The stories and just his presence always seemed to calm her down. 

They hadn’t spoken about what he had said the day of Marcel’s downfall, or about the kiss. The closets they ever came to discussing it were the morning after Marcel’s defeat when she awoke to Kol next to her. She tried to ask him about the kiss but he cut her off simply kissing her on the head and telling her to go back to sleep.

“We can’t.” she said quietly. “You need to be there and I need to face them.”

He turned her to face him softly caressing her cheek trying to calm her with his touch. “You never have to face them again Davina. I promise.”

“I know.” She said quietly. “But I.” she stopped looking at him and than closing her eyes. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Like what?” He asked playfully.

“What you said the other day.”

“Which thing, and which day I’ve said many things my darling.”

She sighed siting up. “You know what I mean Kol. You kissed me and than.”

“Said I fancied you.” He finished. 

She nodded. “Please. I want to know.”

“You realize there is a good reason I’ve been avoiding it.” He said. 

‘Why?” she asked. “Why avoid just telling me again. Why avoid it entirely but still stay with me every night.”

She knew she was on the verge of tears. She could see it, his hidden pain. The pieces of himself he kept hidden from everyone but her. 

“Because I know that when I say it it will be real. I can feel it Davina something I have tried so very hard to keep from ever touching me. For a thousand years Davina I have berried my feelings and now in less than a week you have broken everything I know into piece’s.”

She couldn’t even ask what he meant before he continued, her brain still trying aimlessly to comprehend his words. “You Davina have made me take back all my words. All my ramblings about Nik and Caroline. All of my denial of love.”

Her breath hitched as she realized what he would say next. “And somehow, just in this short about of time you have managed to make me take it all back. Because somehow I have found myself fallen madly in love with you.”

She tried so hard to get herself to move. To leave and attempt to deny her feelings. To make him the villain she knew he thought he was. But she couldn’t, just the thought of making him feel like that was unthinkable.

She didn’t answer simply move forward and place a soft kiss on his lips. She felt him warp his arms around her waist and pull her against him. It was so hard for her but somehow she pulled away. She remained in the circle of his arms their foreheads leaning against each other.

“Its okay.” She whispered. “You don’t have to hide from me, you don’t have to hide your feelings. I, I care about you far more than I should. I think I might even love you.”

No one POV:

She saw his worry turn to happiness. He pulled her back kissing her again. Neither wanting to break apart, little did they know the confession had caused more than they could imagine.

“I see your little spell worked sister.” Finn said as he felt the power resonate through the city.

“Did you ever doubt me brother.” Freya said. “Don’t worry I’ll be awake in a matter of minutes and than you my brother will be back in the land of the living.”

Finn smiled warmly. “I sense you will be making a big entrance.”

“We brother. We.” she smiled. “I am after all a Mikaelson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kolvina are together. Next chapter is the big we killed all the wolves party and as you can guess from a Mikaelson ball it will be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as Klaus led her out to the courtyard. He had given her a beautiful gold ball gown that made her almost glow. Katherine and Rebekah were already there, eagerly discussing the ball.

“I’m guessing the guests should be arriving soon?” Klaus asked.

Katherine smirked. “Of course. There is no better party than the Mikaelson’s, the humans, and the witches, a recipe for entertainment.”

“So we’re expecting some of the witches to act out?” Bonnie asked coming in a beautiful red gown.

“If Davina is there I suspect her coven will try something.” Anna said. “They still think they can complete the harvest.”

“A ridiculous idea.” Kol said coming into the room. “If they even think about it.”

“Yes yes you’ll kill them all.” Rebekah said waving him off. “What is so important about Davina to you?”

“Her visions of our delightful dead brother, oh and the magical twins growing in Caroline that our under all of magic’s protection.”

Caroline absently moved her hand to her stomach. Klaus looked at Kol suspiciously. “Kol had Davina seen our dear mother?”

“No.” he said far to quickly. “She hasn’t seen mother, she hasn’t seen anything since we defeated marcel. It seems the dead witches are letting us be for now.”

“Not for long.” Anna said. “If things have calmed down I suspect it won’t last. It never does.”

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as Kol helped her with her dress. It was beautiful a work of Emerald green silk and velvet making her look like a queen. He had even given her a necklace made of beautiful diamonds.

“Thank you.” She said softly turning around to look at him. “For everything.”

He reached up to brush a strand of her hair from her face. “You deserve everything.”

She saw his eyes trail down to her hand. She looked down and noticed her hand had been cut open. “Oh.”

He brought her hand up and examined the cut. “I didn’t even realize I had cut it.”

“Do you want me to heal you?” he asked. 

“With your blood?” 

He nodded. “You don’t have to, but it would help.”

She smiled, nodding. “You can heal me.”

He brought his arm up biting into his wrist and holding it out to her. She moved forward taking it and quickly drinking his blood. She hadn’t expected to enjoy it nearly as much as she did, or need it as much as she now did.

It was tiny, the spark that lit when his blood touched her lips. It was like a piece of her had been returned or some tiny part of her brain she didn’t know she had had been unlocked. She felt him move his arm away and instantly needed him to stop.

“Davina.” He said darkly. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her and sped them to the other side of the room. Before she knew it they were kissing.

It wasn’t like past kisses, this was hard and dripping with desire. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as they continued to kiss. It was like she needed him, like every cell in her body reacted with every touch.

She couldn’t stop and she didn’t want to. She felt him speed them again this time they were up against the wall. The kisses weren’t slow even though it seemed like each one lasted for hours. It was like a dreamy sense of peace had washed over them, making it impossible to break apart.

The dream was shattered by a loud banging on the door. “Davina, hurry up the ball has begun and if you see him tell Kol the same.”

The two broke apart franticly. Davina raised her hand to her lips slowly as her mind spun from its dream state. Kol looked slightly astonished at their actions. “We should um get downstairs.”

She nodded slowly still in a state of shock. Her brain was still spinning. What was that? It was like there had been a cord tying them together making them need each other. As if being to far apart would kill them.

“Yes we should probably get downstairs.”

Bonnie POV:

“Bon-bon, you’re worried.” Damon said as he came up to her. 

“How do you know?” she asked annoyed. Damon had for some reason actually become her friend. It was as shocking to her as it would be if anyone ever noticed. The hectic hunt for the Werewolves had meant she had been left alone to search for explanations about Caroline’s pregnancy.

“Because you aren’t enjoying the party. You should take a break. Come on witchy.”

“What are you.” She barely finished her sentence before he was pulling her out onto the dance floor. 

“Don’t like dancing Bon-bon?” he asked lightly as he spun her around. 

“I don’t like you.” She said with fake venom. She didn’t even know why it was fake.

“You’re lying.” He smirked. “I can read you Bon.”

She closed her eyes as he spun her again. “You wish.” The worst part was he actually could read her.

Katherine POV:

“Are you happy Katerina?” Elijah asked as the danced. 

“Yes. Are you?”

He smiled. “Immensely.”

The happiness was stopped dead by a loud screech that rung through the courtyard. Katherine turned to find one of the witches Narsissa had told them to watch, Sophie Deveroux.

She had her hand out holding Anna frozen in place. Davina tried to run forward but Kol stopped her. Katherine could see him visibly restraining himself. Even an original wouldn’t be fast enough if Sophie wanted to kill Anna.

“What do you want?” Klaus asked as he pushed Caroline back behind Bonnie, Stefan, and Rebekah.

“What is owed.” She answered. “Davina Claire she must die to complete the harvest.”

“A harvest that’s should never have been preformed.” Narsissa said stepping forward. “You will be sent to the cottage for this Sophie.”

“For killing a traitor who is friends with vampires.”

“Magic needs the Mikaelson’s and their friends for balance.” A witch named Vincent said. “We’ve been ordered by the highest powers to insure peace with them.”

“There will be no peace if Davina Claire lives.”

“This won’t bring your niece back.” Kol said. “I know the magic, the harvest will never work.”

“And how do you know that vampire?”

“Kol Mikaelson.” He said, “I was a witch, and while many of you have forgotten I am the reason you are all so powerful. I created dark objects. I taught the Claire sisters all of their great spells. Without me you wouldn’t have even been able to perform the harvest.”

“She needs to die.” Sophie said angrily.

“Than try and kill her.” Katherine said. “I dare you, she has an entire family of originals as does Anna. Try it and you burn. Just look at the wolves, we decimated the entire pack in two weeks, imagine what we’d do to you.”

Something in her eyes changed. She twisted her wrist and Davina’s neck snapped; she fell to the ground, stone dead. “Davina!” Kol yelled.

Kol POV:

He dropped down next to her. He knew she was dead. It was like something ripped apart as the thought of being without her rose in his mind. 

But she’ll be back, a tiny voice in his mind spoke. He remembered now, she had drunk his blood earlier, far more than she should. He knew for certain she would come back.

“Dam it.” He yelled speeding over to Sophie and ripping her away. Her hold on Anna fell and the witch ran over to her niece.

“She’s dead now, the harvest will be complete.”

Suddenly the witch’s neck snapped and she crumpled out of Kol’s arms. Standing in the entrance to the compound was a beautiful blond witch. Kol remembered her face from Davina, Freya. His sister. Standing beside him was Finn looking on at the scene in slight confusion.

“Who are you?” Katherine asked.

“Freya.” She answered. “But Kol already knows that. And as for my dear siblings they must recognize our brother Finn.”

“Freya.” Finn said gesturing to Davina. “Won’t she?”

Freya nodded. “Yes she will. Kol, bring her to her room, it will be easier. Don’t worry she’ll keep her magic.”

Kol let out a breath. Anna looked confused. “What do you mean keep her magic.”

“She had my blood in her system.” Kol said. “She’s in transition.”

Narsissa’s eyes lit up as she realized who Freya was. “But I thought you said they would become it later?”

“Sophie forced it early.” Freya said. “See brother aren’t you glad I added the insurance.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “You are far to much like Niklaus for any of our goods.”

“My great niece will become a hybrid?” Anna asked.

Freya nodded. “She would have eventually anyways. Now we just speed it up. I think as soon as she turns I should perform the spell.”

“What spell?” Caroline asked.

“The originals spell.” Freya answered. 

Kol quickly sped to Davina picking up her limp body and bringing her to her room. He did not want to be around when that conversation happened.

No one POV:

“It seems we may be ahead of Dahlia after all.” Esther said.

“She isn’t the main threat Esther.” Queseth answered. “The wolves will be the real problem. They’ll try and destroy Niklaus and in their way destroy the balance.”

“We’ll the fact that its twins make a difference?” Esther asked.

Queseth shook her head. “It will only mean they are more powerful. Two of a kind are stronger together. That’s the base of that horrid Gemini covens ritual. But two Tribrids that will be a strength we haven’t ever seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very Kolvina but i felt it fit with the plot. Freya's entrance was certainly dramatic, in true Mikaelson style. with all the Mikaelson siblings together again the city will be in for some chaos.


	14. Chapter 14

Kol POV:

Kol sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. The majority of the guests had been sent home with only Narsissa staying to explain things with Freya. He was praying none of his siblings would realize what he had said and question why Davina had his blood in her system. 

“Kol?” Rebekah questioned. “Why exactly did Davina have your blood in her system?”

He shifted uncomfortably his eyes briefly passing over Anna. “I gave her my blood earlier to heal a cut.”

“And why is that enough to turn her?” Anna asked.

“She drank more than she should have didn’t she?” Freya questioned. 

Kol nodded looking at his older sister. “I’m guessing that’s your doing.”

“Oh I didn’t make the bond, I just sped it up.”

Katherine chocked on her drink. “Wait Kol has a mate bond with Davina?”

Freya nodded. “That’s why when Davina’s wakes up both her and Kol will become hybrids.”

If everyone in the room hadn’t been shocked before, they were now. Caroline actually dropped her glass. Kol’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“You’ll get your magic back through her extra magic. That means you’ll also have a stronger link than the others. You’re magic will be nit very closely.”

“And why is that important?” Elijah asked. “No offence Freya but why exactly is all of this so important to nature? I assume you wouldn’t have sped this bond up without a reason.”

“Finn and I needed to come early. We needed to be here because of Dahlia.”

Kol stiffened. “Dahlia? She’s real?”

Freya nodded. “She took me when I was five. We need to deal with her before the twins are born.”

“Who’s Dahlia?” Klaus asked. “And what does she have to do with my children?”

“Dahlia is our aunt.” Finn answered. “And she is power hungry. She will want each and every first-born Mikaelson. Andy and all of your first born children she will want.”

“But what about Jonathon?” Katherine asked. “He was a first born and yet she never took him.”

“Because Dahlia is asleep for a hundred years and only awake for one.” Freya explained. “Jonathon was never alive while she was awake and as such she never knew about him.”

Kol sighed. “I think I’m going to need a drink for this story.”

“Me too.” Katherine agreed.

Caroline POV:

Freya had told them everything. All about Esther’s deal and what Dahlia wanted. As her story continued Caroline got more and more worried. When she finally finished Caroline couldn’t take it anymore and sped from the room.

The idea of someone wanting to take her children made her sick. She got to the nursery and slid down the door. She was crying and couldn’t stop.

After a minute she felt someone’s arms wrap around her. She knew it was Klaus as he pulled her against him, letting her cry against his chest.

“Sh my love, everything will be okay. I promise you and our little lights will be fine.”

“I’m scared Nik. I don’t want Dahlia to get to them.”

“She won’t.” Klaus reassured as he softly kissed her head. “As long as I live no one and nothing will ever harm you or our children.”

She pulled away slightly looking up. “You promise you’ll put them first, before me.”

His face looked almost broken as she said it. He pulled her up brushing the hair from her face softly. “I will never choose between you and our children my love. I couldn’t bare it. I refuse to ever be put in that position. I love you to much for that.”

She sighed reaching up to kiss him. It felt safe to kiss him, like just being in his arms kept her untouchable. She felt him pull her against him as he deepened the kiss. 

It didn’t take long for the kisses to become fast and desperate. He sped them out of the nursery, her brain barely registering where too. She felt him push against a wall as he ripped of her dress.

She smiled into the kisses as she pulled his shirt apart. As they continued to kiss the worry and fear drained away. The light she felt burning through her as they kissed making her feel like she was walking on air.

With his blood in her veins she felt even stronger than she could even think possible. It was like everything was peace, for one single second all thoughts of danger and pain were gone. All that was there was there love and nothing else, and that was all she needed.

Davina POV:

Davina gasped as she sat up. She looked around and found she was in her room, her gown from the party still on. Her head spun as she tried to remember what happened. Than it hit her, Sophie has snapped her neck.

“Kol.” she whispered. He was here sitting next to her his eyes soft and sad. She hadn’t even realized he was in the room. “Am I?”

He nodded softly. “I’m so sorry darling. I didn’t know Sophie would snap your neck.”

She could feel hot tears flowing down her face. “I’m a vampire.” her words even to quiet for her to hear.

“A hybrid.” He said. “Freya came she killed Sophie. Once you complete the transition you’ll keep your magic, and I’ll gain back mine.”

“How?” she asked.

She saw his eyes waver. He was hiding something from her. “Kol, why?”

“We have a mate bond.” He answered. “That’s why we’ve been so drawn together. That’s why we didn’t want to stop earlier.”

She couldn’t think after he said those words. All she knew was she needed him and now she understood why. “Bring me some blood.” She said firmly.

His lips quirked slightly as if he was going to smile but instead he got up bringing back a glass of blood. “You don’t need to drink it all.”

She took the glass and finished it completely. As she did she felt it a wave of power, the cord connecting them. She braced her hands on the bed covers to keep herself from falling into Kol. 

She knew he felt something too. His eyes were big and full off shock. Before she could even realize what he was doing he had moved forward and kissed her.

It was like she had been underwater and had finally surfaced, the feeling of kissing him becoming intoxicating. Un like the night before this kiss was fast and desperate as if at any moment he thought she might pull away.

She pulled him against her, as they fell back against the bed neither wanting to let the other go. “I love you.” He said between kisses. 

She knew. With every kiss she felt it, his love for her, the cord becoming so hard to ignore. She pushed his jacket off pulling apart his shirt. He pulled her up as he ripped the back of her dress off to pull it off.

“I love you too.” She whispered as he began to trail kisses down her neck. “I love you so much it hurts.” 

And it did hurt. It was like not being close to him would rip her apart. Every atom of her body needed him. Needed to be close to him, to feel him.

Her head became dizzy as a new feeling surfaced. A bloodlust, it burned through her as they continued to kiss. He must have known because he pulled away directing her to his neck. “Have at it darling.”

She couldn’t stop. She remembered now what it had felt like to drink his blood earlier. The feeling it gave her like she was invincible. She felt herself give in, to everything. Every thought, every impulse was let go. She had Kol and that was all that mattered, it was all that would ever matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya has arrived, Kelvin are hybrids, now the fun can really begin. Next chapter should be fun, i wonder what Anna will think about her niece being mate bonded to Kol Mikaelson?


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she woke up to Klaus holding her. She always felt safe when she was in his arms. She turned to face him smiling as he softly kissed her head. 

“Are you better now my love?”

She nodded reaching up to hold the side of his face with her hand. “I know it will be okay. You’ll protect us, always and forever.”

“Always and forever my love.” Klaus said his soft smile turning into a smirk. “Now shall we go down stairs and watch my brother get maimed.”

Caroline giggled. “Will it really be that bad?”

Klaus laughed. “Considering my idiot of a brother is now a hybrid and mate bonded to a sixteen year old witch, I think there will be a lot of yelling.”

Rebekah POV:

Rebekah and Katherine were sitting in the dinning room discussing planning another party when Elijah came in. he raised his eyebrow at the women. “What are you two doing up so early?”

“Well my love we are waiting for Anna and Kol, you know the big blow up.”

“I highly doubt it will be as big as you suspect.” Elijah said.

“You didn’t hear Kol and Davina last night.” Rebekah muttered.

Katherine chocked on her water. “What?”

“Oh yes, you would never guess Davina was a sixteen year old girl with no experience. Plus I’m pretty sure I heard blood sharing.”

“This is why we have a silencing spell on our room.” Klaus said coming into the dinning room with Caroline right behind him. 

“I will never thank Bonnie enough.” Caroline said.

“Do you know where Kol is?” Anna asked coming into the room.

“His bedroom, with Davina.” Bonnie answered smirking.

“Is Bonnie teasing?” Katherine asked astonished. “Oh I am so proud of you bon-bon.”

“How are you doing with the mate bond Anna?” Freya asked as she and Finn sat down at the table.

“It could be worse.” Anna said. “My great niece could be mate bonded to literally any other vampire on the planet.”

“And why would that be worse?” Rebekah asked.

“Because at least I know Kol would never hurt a Claire witch.”

“Who wants to bet they won’t come down until noon?” Katherine asked as Elijah rolled his eyes.

Davina POV:

“Do you have your magic back?” she asked softly as Kol drew her up.

“Yes.” He smiled. “I can feel it. Just like I can feel you.” he moved her slightly so she was on top of him still wrapped around each other.

“I love you.” he said as he reached up to kiss her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She whispered between kisses. “Ah I love you more than anything.” 

They continued like that for quite a while. Kissing and whispering their love over and over. It was their own little world, no disturbances, no interruptions.

Every kiss and every time she drank his blood made the cord stronger. It was like just by being together they were strengthening each other more than either though possible.

The magic that she felt inside her wasn’t just hers. It was both of theirs. She felt his blood and his magic in her making her fee invincible. She could never loose him. She knew that now, because if she ever did she couldn’t survive.

After at least four hours they broke apart. “We need to leave eventually.” She whispered.

Kol groaned. “Please just a little longer.”

“It’s almost noon, and I’m hungry.”

Kol sighed kissing her head. “Very well darling, but we are coming back here later.”

Katherine POV:

“Are you alright Katerina?” Elijah asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I’m fine Elijah.” She knew he could hear it, her sadness. 

He kissed the side of her cheek and than spun her around to look at her. His eyes were wide and full of worry, making Katherine almost break. “I know you’re lying.”

“It’s over.” She said quietly. “The wolves are dead, Freya is working on stopping Dahlia, but, Esther said Jonathon would be replaced.”

“You think my mother means we’ll have another child. And you’re worried about loosing it if we do.”

She nodded. “I can’t loose a child again Elijah. I lost my daughter and Jonathon, I can’t loose another one.”

He reached up to hold her steady. “You will never loose anything again Katerina, I promise. You have been through to much, and I refuse for you to have anything but the greatest happiness for the rest of eternity.”

Katherine nodded as she brushed a tear from her cheek reaching forward to kiss him. “I love you, always and forever Elijah Mikaelson. You are far to good to me.”

“You’re wrong Katerina, it is you who is far to good to me.”

Kol POV:

“Hello Anna.” He said as he and Davina came down stairs. Most of the Mikaelson’s had already retreated, and the Salvatores and Bonnie been dragged into helping to do Dahlia research with Freya, Finn, and Caroline.

“Finally done de flowering my niece?” she asked.

“Are you going to snap my neck for being in love with Davina?” he asked.

“Not unless you hurt her.”

Both Kol and Davina looked at her in shock. Anna rolled her eyes. “I know you Kol, I can see you care for her. Mary Alice would be happy. I always wanted you to be happy and now you are. You also made my niece a original vampire witch hybrid.”

“I’m an original?” she asked.

Anna nodded. “Freya and I added the spell last night, I’m guessing Kol has no objection.”

“Not a one.” he smirked. 

“Well than, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you aunt Anna.” Davina said.

“Of course Davina. Now, lets discuss exactly how long you two have been blood sharing without telling me.”

No One POV:

“Can they defeat her?” Esther asked.

“Remember Esther, Dahlia isn’t the real enemy.” Queseth said. “Dahlia can be killed easily.”

“Freya doesn’t know your loophole.” Esther said.

Queseth smiled. “She’ll figure it out soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy chapter to offset the upcoming chaos. What is Queseth's secret Dahlia defeating plan?


	16. Chapter 16

Davina POV:

It was quiet, or at least as quiet as it could be with all of the witches in the compound trying to find a way to stop Dahlia. It had been four months since Freya and Finn’s arrival and Davina turning and still no sign of the Mikaelson’s evil witch aunt.

Kol had been helping her control her new ability’s and help her with her magic. Anna while reluctant about certain aspects of Davina’s new powers was still happy her great niece was immortal and almost impossible to kill.

Barely a week after Freya and Finn returned Klaus had called all of the witches into Elijah’s study, handed them the white oak stake, and asked for it to be destroyed. The witches had turned it to ash and than the ash had been scattered to each sibling thrown into fires and into the sea to insure there was no white oak left in any form.

“How was your lesson with Bonnie today?” Kol asked as she walked into his room.

She smiled. “Fun. Do I get to work on my vampire training now?”

Kol smirked. “I think you’ve had enough education for one day my little witch. How about some fun in stead.”

“What kind of fun?”

“I’m taking you on a date tonight.” He said. “There’s a box in your room I think you might like as well.”

She walked over to him reaching up to kiss him. Even the tiniest touch of their lips made her feel the bond, something she would never cease to love.

“Any reason in particular we’re going on a date?”

“Can’t I just spoil my delightful girlfriend?”

She giggled. “Always my love, always.”

Caroline POV:

“I think I know what we need to do to figure out how to defeat Dahlia.” Bonnie told Caroline.

Caroline froze midway through hanging a painting Klaus had made for the nursery. Caroline had been trying to do everything to distract from Dahlia. She had obsessively re decorated the nursery a half dozen times before Klaus made her stop.

She had found him painting this the week before, a large picture of the New Orleans skyline at night with a giant full moon over it. She loved it almost as much as the painting on the opposite wall, the exact same sixe but instead of a dark skyline it showed a field near the falls in Mystic Falls from a time when Klaus was human.

The painting represented the different sides of the twin’s family; the innocent beginning in Mystic Falls, and the darker home they held in New Orleans. 

Caroline spun around. “What? How?”

“We need to see Esther and Queseth again. One of them must know how to stop her.”

“How would we even see them?”

Bonnie sighed. “They’d need to come to us. They should hopefully come to me or Davina like they’ve done in the past.”

Caroline nodded. Not wanting to hear anymore about Dahlia she quickly left the nursery and ran to Klaus’s studio. Once she got there she slammed the door shut.

“Are you alright my love?” she looked up to see Klaus standing in front of an easel. He walked over to her holding her shoulders steady trying to comfort her.

“I just, I need a distraction. Please Nik I can’t keep thinking about Dahlia. I just want them to be safe.” She knew she was on the verge of tears but she needed reassurance.

“Caroline, I love you, more than anything. And you know that as long as I’m here I would never let anything and I mean anything happen to you or our children.”

“I know.” She said quietly. 

“I will love you forever.” He said. “You will be my queen, and a queen is always safe. All you need now is a crown and a ring and the title is yours.”

Her eyes widened. “Nik, did you just?”

He laughed lightly. “You said you wanted a distraction. And I’ve been wanting to do that for months.”

“You still haven’t asked me a question.” She said.

He smirked kissing her. “Will you Caroline Forbes marry me?” kissing her between each word.

She giggled. “Yes. Nik. Yes I will marry you.”

Katherine POV:

Katherine smirked as Elijah kissed her. It had been bliss the past four months happiness. Even with the threat of Dahlia over their heads they were still happy. 

“I love you Katerina.” He whispered. 

“As I love you Elijah.”

“Are you sure you’re all right my darling Katerina?” he asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Elijah had been fussing over her for nearly a week, she had been weaker than she should be and needed more blood something that constantly made her annoyed. “I’m fine Lijah, stop worrying.”

“I will never stop worrying.” He said. “Now sadly I have to go help my dear older sister.”

Katherine pouted. “You can’t stay just a little longer?”

He smiled shaking his head. “I’m sorry Katerina but don’t worry I’ll be done soon.”

He stood from their bed giving her one last kiss before leaving their room. Katherine sighed as she got up her ears trying to pick up where Elijah had gone. Instead of finding Elijah they found something else.

Katherine gasped and stood frozen, her hand flashing to her stomach. She heard a tiny heartbeat. She was alone completely and while her hearing was good it was not enough to hear the heartbeats of Caroline’s babies. It left one answer. One simple answer. She was pregnant.

Freya POV:

“Are you sure this will work?” Finn asked.

“Yes, hopefully mother will contact one of us soon. Bonnie’s theory makes since. They will tell us how to deal with Dahlia.” As she finished her words she stumbled slightly.

“Freya.” Elijah said coming into the room. “Are you alright sister?”

“I’m fine. It’s just, power.”

“What kind of power?” Finn asked.

“Dahlia.” Anna answered as she came into the room. “I was just talking with Narsissa. She told me all of the witches felt it, they’re hiding.”

“She’s awake.” Freya said. “And soon she’ll come for the babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia my second least favorite witch bitch, you know that might not even be true The Originals have so many it's hard to decide. Kalijah baby, Klaroline engagement, and chaos comes after the happiness. Next chapter we get a battle and That Dahlia killing loophole.


	17. Chapter 17

Katherine POV:

Before she could even process what she heard when a loud bang sounded from the courtyard. She sped downstairs and found Freya, Bonnie, and Klaus. They all wore identical expressions of fear.

“Dahlia?” she asked.

Freya nodded. “She’s here. The compound is secure but we need to find a way to stop her, fast.”

“What do you suggest?” Klaus asked. “Because I would like our bitch of an aunt dead before she hurts my children.”

“We need to sleep.” Bonnie said. “Me and Davina. One of us should see them and then we’ll know what to do.”

Kol and Davina sped downstairs. “What happened?” she asked, Kol gripping her tightly.

“Dahlia.” Katherine answered.

Kol looked at her and than his eyes widened. “Are you?”

“There are more pressing issue’s right now Kol.” Katherine growled. “Where is Elijah he just left to help Freya?”

“With Finn.” Freya answered. “They’re checking the compounds protections.”

“Katherine.” Kol tried but she had already sped to find Elijah. 

Bonnie POV:

“Hello Bonnie.” Esther said.

Bonnie stiffened. She had tried hard to fall asleep immediately after sensing Dahlia and now she was back in the dreamscape. It wasn’t Grams this time but Esther.

“Esther.”

“Dahlia has returned.” She said. “I believe it’s time you know how to stop her.”

“I’m guessing I won’t like it.” Bonnie said. 

Esther nodded. “You need the blood of my grandchildren, all three.”

Bonnie froze. “Three?”

“You’ll understand when you awaken. A few drops of each. You must lace a knife with the blood and than stab Dahlia with it. Now you must wake up.”

Before Bonnie could understand what was happening she had woken up. She gasped as she tried to understand Esther’s words.

“Bon, calm down.” she looked to see Damon sitting next to her on her bed trying to calm her down. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I’m on witch watch.” He said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said trying to get up. He grabbed her arm to keep her sitting on the bed. 

“Bonnie, your heartbeat is quicker than it should be. You need to calm down.”

“No Damon I need to go.” She tried to break free of his grip on her arm. She stood up almost making it to the door before Damon blocked her path. “Move.”

“No.” he said. “Bonnie you need to calm down for a second before you go try and stop the evil witch. You need to think about this.”

“Damon just let me go, I need to go.” Before she realized what was happening Damon had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him. 

Her brain struggled to understand what was happening as he kissed her. She wasn’t even sure what was happening all she knew was that Damon was kissing her and she was kissing him back.

After a few seconds Damon let go. A part of her was nearly begging for him to stay there kissing her. “Now you can go.” He said before speeding out of the room, leaving Bonnie to shocked to move.

Katherine POV:

She found Elijah in his study. “Elijah.” She said quietly.

He sped over to her looking worried. “Katerina what’s wrong?”

“Listen.” She whispered. He did she could tell, after a second his eyes widened and than trailed down to her stomach.

“You’re.”

“Pregnant.” She finished. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He said. “I promise. Our child will be okay.”

Caroline POV:

She stood in the courtyard with Klaus’s arm firmly holding her steady. She wasn’t the only one. Katherine and Davina seemed to be clinging to their Mikaelson brother’s as well. 

“I know what we need to do.” Bonnie said. “At least I think I do.”

“Why you think?” Freya asked.

“Esther said I needed the blood of her three grandchildren but there are only two of them.”

“No there aren’t.” Katherine said quietly. 

Caroline stared at her. Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah all wore identical expressions of shock. Stefan’s mouth had dropped open. “Really?”

“You need the babies blood?” Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded. “We need to use the blood to make a dagger. Soak the dagger in the blood add a bit of magic and we can kill Dahlia.”

“We should do it now.” Freya said. “And quickly.”

Caroline looked to Klaus. He took her wrist and bit into it letting some drop into a cup and than handing it to Freya. “If that’s all sister.”

Before she knew what was happening Klaus had sped them from the courtyard and into their bedroom. “Nik.” She said quietly. 

“I know my love, I know.” He said as he laid her on the bed. “Its okay. Dahlia will never touch our children, I promise.”

“Nik, I need to know they’ll be okay. If they weren’t I would.”

He pulled her against him trying to calm her down. “Sh, my love. They’ll be okay. Our children will be okay. They’re Mikaelson’s, and Mikaelson’s are strong.”

“Always and forever.” She murmured 

“Always and forever.” He responded kissing her hair. “Until forever ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but i was busy and i couldn't think of more things to put in it. next chapter big fight.


	18. Chapter 18

Freya POV:

He waved her hand and the spell on the dagger was completed. She picked it up and handed it to Davina. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and sped over to a corner to hide. Barely seconds after she did the compound door flew open and Dahlia walked in. Her smile was just as dark as Freya remembered.

“Hello my dear.” Dahlia said. “It seems you’ve found your family. But you’re not why I’m here. It seems there’s to be another first born.”

“You are not getting that child.” Bonnie said stepping forward.

“A Bennet with my sisters rotten family, that’s certainly interesting. You’ve picked the wrong side my dear.”

“No you have.” Freya said. “There are forces more powerful then you who want that Mikaelson with us. Magic is changing and you aren’t a part of it.”

“You can’t stop me without killing yourself Freya.” Dahlia said.

“She can.” Finn said. “When she and I came back the bond you two shared had already been broken. You won’t get this power.”

Dahlia waved her hands and Finn’s neck was snapped. “It still doesn’t make a difference. I will have that child and that power. There is no way to kill me and my magic will crush you all.”

She raised her hands and the originals all fell to the ground. She snapped her fingers and Bonnie was thrown back against the wall. Freya managed to block Dahlia from doing the same to her but failed and was thrown to the ground.

Before her decimation could continue Davina sped out of her hiding spot and stabbed Dahlia. Dahlia gasped as the knife pierced through her heart. 

Her body stayed in place as Davina stepped back. Dahlia’s magic began to freeze, her whole body turning to dust. Freya took a deep sigh of relief knowing the monster that had raised her was finally dead.

“I hope you like hell Dahlia.” Bonnie said, as she stood up clutching her arm.

Kol sped over to Davina as she dropped the knife. “It’s okay she’s dead, you did it.”

Kol looked from Davina to Finn and Freya as Finn bit into his wrist to heal Freya. “She’s dead.”

Katherine POV:

“Oh calm down.” Katherine said. “The evil witch bitch will be dead any minute.”

“How do you know?” Caroline asked as she fidgeted in her seat.

“Will you calm her down?” Katherine asked Anna. “She’s going insane.”

“She should stop.” Bonnie said from the doorway. 

Caroline bolted to her feet and hugged Bonnie; Bonnie winced slightly as Caroline noticed her arm seemed to be bleeding. 

Katherine let out a sigh of relief. “I told you she would be dead soon.”

“Bonnie are you okay? What happened? Do you need some vampire blood?” Caroline questioned as she pulled away.

“Care calm down.” Bonnie said. “And yes Katherine she’s dead. So you guys can come out now.”

Neither had to be told twice. They both sped out of the room and down to the courtyard where Klaus caught Caroline in his arms. “She’s dead? It’s all over?”

“Yes my love, she’s dead, it’s all over.” He said pulling her closer into his arms. His touch made her calm more than his words.

She felt him kiss her head softly as he put her down. She almost launched herself at him again but decided to restrain herself slightly. She turned to the crowed and looked to Freya. “She’s really dead? Like dead dead.”

Freya nodded. “She will never be able to come back. There will never be a way.”

“I think this means all of the threats have been dealt with.” Davina said from her hold in Kol’s arm. 

“Not all of them.” Anna said. “The spirits warned me about something else.”

“The hybrids.” Freya said. “But they shouldn’t be to much of a problem.”

“What do you mean the hybrids?” Klaus growled. 

“Uh oh.” Damon said. 

“Damon, what’s uh oh?” Bonnie asked.

“Tyler told me he had this crazy idea to unsire Klaus’s Hybrids but I never thought he would actually do it. Maybe he succeeded.”

“So a dozen of Nik’s Hybrids from Mystic Falls are all we have to worry about?” Rebekah asked. “This doesn’t seem nearly as bad as our evil aunt or Marcel. Their glorified wolves whose bites can only affect Stefan and Damon.”

“As one of the only people here who the werewolf venom can affect I would like to object to that.” Stefan said. 

“Nik would give you his blood.” Rebekah said. “I mean if he didn’t Caroline would beat him to a pulp and ban him from their room.”

Caroline snickered slightly at the idea but stopped when she remembered how upset Klaus would be. She grabbed his arm and sped them to their room.

“Calm down Nik.” She said softly. “It will all be okay? You have your family now, you don’t need the Hybrids.”

He nodded slowly as she held him against her. “You have me, and our children, and every single person in this compound who is your family. And you will never loose any of us again. I promise my dear, always and forever.”

Bonnie POV:

After Caroline and Klaus had vanished everyone had separated deciding to worry about the Hybrid’s the next day. She barely made it five feet from the courtyard before Damon grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room.

“Damon what are you doing?” Bonnie asked trying to pull away.

“You need blood Bon-bon.” He said biting into his wrist.

“Damon I’m fine.” Bonnie said even though she knew it was a lie. She moved her other arm slightly and winced at the pain. 

Damon rolled his eyes and let his wrist bleed into a glass before handing it to her. “Just so you know, if I have to force you to drink that I will.”

Bonnie glared quickly drinking the blood and shoving the glass back into his hands. She stumbled slightly as she felt the blood healing her arm. Damon grabbed her to keep her from tripping.

“I’m fine Damon, you can go now.” 

“We both know that’s a lie Bonnie. If you were fine you would have given me a brain splitting headache by now for making you drink vampire blood, you’re nervous about something.”

“Just leave me alone Damon okay.” She said taking a step back.

“We’ve been friends for months and now suddenly your made. Why?”

She didn’t know what came over her, possibly his blood or the fact that she could still feel the aftereffects of the power Dahlia’s death released. But for some reason she allowed herself to do something incredibly stupid. Bonnie turned around, took a step forward, and kissed Damon.

The second she did she knew it was a mistake. It was intoxicating and dangerous. She felt him pull her closer as she grabbed onto him. She didn’t want to let go even though she knew she should.

It didn’t matter what happened after because all she could think about was kissing him. She knew the fallout of her weakness would destroy her but it still didn’t matter. For just a single moment she wasn’t thinking about anything but what she wanted.


End file.
